Wild Card: The Mysterious Hero
by Crystal Draco Scale
Summary: Wild Card is an unofficial hero that's hidden in mystery & has been for about 8 yrs. A hero that fights at night & nobody even knows if the guy is a boy or a girl, not to mention nothing else about him! Yet no one knows that he is really a 14 yr old girl that everyone thinks is 'quirkless' & doesn't have a great life at home. But what will happen if the heroes find out about her?
1. Chapter 1

A lady with short blue hair and looks to be in her late thirties spoke to the couple at the table with a kind smile, "Oh, your orders haven't come yet. Well, I will get someone to bring them to you right away." The lady then her smile turn into a scowl as she looks to the direction of the kitchen as she shouted, "Janine! Hurry up with those orders!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I shouted back at her as I came over to the table two trays filled with food and drinks. I quickly came out of the doors from the kitchen to the people who are waiting for their orders. Once I got there I placed their food down, and I bowed to them, "I'm so sorry. There was a miss hap in the kitchen, and we're trying to fix it right now."

The man at the table re-assuring smiled at me, "That's okay, thank you."

I straighten back up to look at them with my wood brown eyes in return with a thankful smile, "Thank you, enjoy your meal." I then turn away to walk back to the kitchen with my mid thigh long blue hair swishing behind me.

Hey, my name is Janine Fukusū. But I like to be called, Genie. Well, at least by those who I can consider being friends or family. I'm also 14 years old with long blue hair, wood brown eyes, and pale skin. I'm wearing my work clothes which are a light blue mini skirt, a navy blue short sleeve shirt, a white apron, and black strap shoes with pale blue leggings.

The person who had just shouted at me earlier was my mom. Though, she has been treating me like that since I was about 4 going on to 5 years old. In other words, since the doctor said about a decade ago that I'm quirkless. Though she's not the only one. A handful or two other people hasn't been treating me the best either.

But hey, it's my life.

After I work in the kitchen for about a couple of hours, I then stop to take a break. I got a cup of water and sat down next to the kitchen's order window. As I did, I can overhear a few school girls giggling about some stuff. Though even if I wanted to or not, I can still hear them from 2 tables down. I try to ignore them, but my ears were somewhat glued to the conversation.

I then heard one of the girls ask excitedly, "Hey, have you heard?"

One of the girls stopped drinking to answer, "Heard what?"

The last of them spoke with a bit of a child-like voice, "What is it?"

The girl who spoke first then said with energy, "Have you heard that someone took a picture of Wild Card!?"

I nearly choked on my drink at the same time when I heard the other two girls say, "WHAT?! Really!?"

The one who had told them seems to be delighted with the topic, "I know right? Look at it for your self." She then pulls out her phone for the girls at her table to see. The two girls lean in to see it. But even with the distance, I pulled out my phone and typed in the address to the site that's on there to my phone.

Once I got the site up, I released a breath of relief at seeing the picture. The picture didn't have the best resolution, so the person in it isn't shown all that well.

The picture shows that it was taken from a side angle when the moon could be seen in the background. The person in it was wearing a kind of explore's hat with a long rim around it and a long cape flapping in the wind as the person was jumping through the air. I could tell with the soft lighting in the image that the person was wearing all black. But the part that made me glad was that you couldn't get a good look at the face.

I thought to myself when this was taken as I study the background of the picture. Other than it being night, I guess about a month ago. Since it looks like it was taken more in the winter with the snow on the buildings, and it's going to be April in a month or so.

As I was trying to think of how someone would have taken this, I was startled to hear someone ask, "What are you looking at?"

I look up to see a pair of hazel eyes looking at my phone screen. The person was a girl with shoulder length blueish blond colored hair, pale skin, and about three inches taller than me. Though she is about couple years older than me. She's wearing a uniform that looked a lot like mine, but I have a black hair-hold that's keeping my long hair in a ponytail while she has her's down.

I gave her a sideways glare as I spoke with a slight pout, "Jacky, don't startle me like that. I thought you were Mom for a second."

The girl looks at me with a small smile, "Sorry about that Genie. But you were really focused, so even if I wanted to, you wouldn't have heard me."

I shrug at her statement, "True; I may not argue with that." I can't really stay mad at her. She's my best friend and the greatest sister that I could ever ask for.

Jacky then looks back to the screen in my hand, "Hey, is that the suppose'id _'Wild Card'_ picture that's everyone is talking about?"

I was curious about how she heard of it as I turn to her, I asked, "How long has this been around?"

She looks at me as she answers, "It's been going around school for about a week or two now. It's basically the hottest topic amongst the student body right now. Not to mention the debate clubs' newest topic about if it's real or not, along with some other stuff about it."

I couldn't help to stop my eyes from widening at her, "Really, it's that big of a deal?"

Jacky nodded her answer as she spoke, "Yep, it even beats vacation and school work." She then smiles at me as she ruffles my hair a little bit, "Hey, I know that you're a major fan of his. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Right?"

I let out a small smile, "Ya, your right." She smiles at me and as I looked back at the picture on my phone. _'I wonder when I should tell her?'_

You see, I'm not just a fan of the hero that is a mystery to others. The hero that fights during the night. The person that's not even registered in either 'hero' or 'quirk' database. The one that nobody even knows if the hero is guy or girl, young or older.

I won't remotely lie when I say that I'm not just a fan. The thing is that _I'm_ Wild Card, and I have been since I was about 6 years old. But nobody knows about my quirks. Well, my main quirk and all the other quirks that I had picked up that is.

You see, I could still remember what the doctor said when I was about a month away from my 5th birthday and what mom did when we got home from it. Then about less than a month after I turned 5 was when I found out about my quirk. But I didn't tell anyone because I had two quirks manifested on the same day. Not to mention how freaked out I was because of what was going on at the time. Then a little while later, another quirk came up and over time, fast or slow, more followed foot.

I wasn't sure what to do. But the only thing that I was thinking of since the beginning was that I don't wont to be separated from my sister, and I was scared of what people may do to me. I mean, the prospect of someone having more than one quirk like I do, it's kinda hard to know how people may react to it.

Then when I was about 6, I got a decent amount of control over my quirks. Especially doing it without anyone knowing that I have more than one quirk, or in general. Which is a huge accomplishment when you have the kinds of quirks that I do. Not only that, but I started to help people during the cover of night. Plus it was about that time that I was pulled out of school by my mom because she didn't want to be a shame to have a 'quirkless' child known to the public. So really, no one ever really connected the dots between Wild Card and me.

I even started to get a grasp of how I was able to have the quirks that I possess. The theory that I had since I was little was that if I see someone use their quirks in front of me, I can pick them up or copy them. Though it may come up to be something that's slightly different than the original. Like for say, the healing quirk that I picked up when I was about 7. I saw a friend of my sister's that have the ability to heal others when I scratched my knee one time. And since then I have an accelerated healing rate and the ability to heal others instantly, too.

Even so, once that happens, I can use their quirks whenever I want and I don't have a time limit on them. But like all quirks, I also have my own limits too. Though it does vary per each quirk as well because each one has a different limit or so. Yet those aren't the only things about my main quirk that may be considered as a drawback. There is a chance that I can copy a quirk at times is about 50/50 or less or so. In other words, as far as I'm aware of, I can use almost any quirk that I have seen any time I want.

But I sometimes debate on telling Jacky about it or not.

I mean, since our mother's negative treatment towards me has started, Jacky became not just a great sister to me but in ways a mom too. She became the person who I would go to for help, support, comfort, a friend, or just someone to depend on for just about anything. Jacky just means so much to me that I just don't want to cause any trouble for her.

Yet I just I feel like that she should know at times. It just feels incredibly lonely when I have to deal with all this on my own. I know that I need someone to talk to about stuff like this, but its either cause trouble for those you care about or people treating you with negative intent. So it's difficult when you want to open up to someone that you just don't want to get hurt.

I then put my phone in my pocket and got back to work. Hoping that things will be okay for the rest of today.

* * *

 **NOTES**

 **\- Fukusū means multiple**


	2. Chapter 2

As I lock the doors to the store I thought to myself, _'Well, another day closing the shop, another night of events awaiting to unfold.'_

I'm now wearing my none work clothes that consist of a baggy grey zip-up hoody, a loose white t-shirt, white sneakers, and black fitting pants. I all so have my long hair in a tight braid/bun so that I can have my hood up. I don't want too many people to see me when I have to duck into an alley to get to where I need to be. Plus if someone does see me, I would just duck behind a corner and warp away, so no one will know where I'm going.

I turn away from the doors and start walking down the block. After a couple of minutes of walking, I slip into a gap between two buildings. I slid all the way through to the other end to enter an alley. I stop to look around to see if anyone was there. Thankfully there aren't any.

I then took a step forward as I warp to the top of the build a few blocks away. I walk to the edge to look over the streets to see if I'm needed. I then warp about twenty more times, each at least 8-11 blocks apart from each other so that I can cover ground better. I was about to warp again when I heard what sounded like a security alarm going off. I turn in the direction that the noise was coming from and remembered that there is a decently large jewelry store. That was enough for me to start running.

As I ran on the roof; I spoke, " _Facade._ "

Once that was said, my clothes and appearance start to change. My clothes changed to a jet black suit that conceals the shape of my body. It's still a bit skin tight, but its lose and baggy in some place. I'm also wearing a simple black leather jacket along with a long cape around my shoulders. My black knee-length steel-toe boots are hitting the ground as my feet hit the concrete. My black elbow length gloves and my long hat that tends to cover half my face at times appears as well.

But physically I grew few inches taller, and my shoulders become a tiny bit broader in size. My long blue hair turns black and really short. My voice grows some-what deeper, yet still holds my feminine edge to it. My body doesn't appear to be my original shape but has more features that some may mistake me for a guy. Though I prefer not really having anyone to recognize me in general anyway.

But the last thing that I have on is what helps me hides my identity, is my mask. If you think of a yin-yang but its a splits diagonally, and it doesn't have the two dots on it but has two eye holes instead. Aside from that it looks like it could be the mask from _'The Phantom of the Opera'_ but has black where you can see the skin on the wearer's face, that's basically how it looks like.

Once I was ready to fight, I warp myself over to where I need to be.

I warped to the roof of the building that's having their alarm going off. I went to the edge of the back of the store in time to see a guy that's dress like the traditional robber. Well, with the exception that the clothes just doesn't seem to be the best since they look really baggy. Especially with his lean frame.

But I have to stop him anyway since he is carrying a large black duffle bag that most likely is holding about a few thousand dollars or more worth of jewelry in it.

I warp to the fire escape across the way. I then lean forward on the railing of the platform with my arms cross as I call down to the guy, startling him as I did, "Hey, I'm just going to say this once. Put down the bag and come along peacefully, or don't and things won't be as peaceful as the first choice would be?"

He scowls at me as he moves the bag to his side like that would protect it in his grasp, "Never!"

I put my hands up as if I were surrendering to him, "Suits yourself."

I then warp off the platform and appear behind him to end up sweeping his legs from under him. He then faceplants to the pavement. As he was down, I took the bag from him and tossed it to the side by the door.

Once the bag was out of the way, I quickly turn my attention back to the fight just as the villain was about to punch me in the face. I dodge it as I duck down and came up to his right to punch him in the stomach. The guy then landed on his knees as the air left his lungs. Yet that didn't keep me from making a few steps away from him.

I was a few feet away from him as I did that when he started to grow in muscle mass and size. Once he stopped, he then stood back up, gaining about seven more inches in height (possible around 6 foot now) and turns to me with a snarl.

I then got into a fighting stance feeling a bit apprehensive as I look up too him, _'Oh this... isn't good.'_

He pulled his right arm back and threw a punch at me. I quickly dived out of the way, letting his fist to collide with the cemented ground. He then tried to do it again with his left, but I threw up my arms while I jumped back as I said, _"Ice Wall!"_ A wall of ice grew in front of me just in time before the villain tries to make contact with me. Once his fist hit the ice, it starts to crack under the presser, but he still drew his hand back because of the pain.

The guy then tries to throw a right hook to my left side, only to have it block by another wall of ice that I have erected. Sadly, I didn't see that left swing of his that hit me in the back right there that had sent me flying into the air.

I was just about to warp to the ground and get him from behind when someone caught me in mid-air. Once the guy landed and set me down is when he says, "Hey, are you alright?"

Once I looked up I froze as I saw who just helped me.

It's Kamui Woods. _The_ Kamui Woods had just caught me in midair and asked me if I was okay.

I jumped to my feet and quickly answered him with awe, "Y-yes, I'm fine. But... your Kamui Woods. I-I'm a big fan of yours and your-Lookout!" I quickly pulled him out of the way as the guy punch where we were standing moments earlier. The baddie was about to throw another punch at us when I shouted, " _Tree wall!_ " that caused a barrier of trees acted as a shield for us and blocked his attack.

I quickly look back to the pro hero beside me (who, I may note, is slightly stunned by what I just did) say, "Listen, I'll get him from behind, and you try to cage him or attack him, got it." Before I gave him a chance to answer I warped away and went to the building top behind the attacker.

As I get into position and line up with my right arm for the punch. As I do that, ice and flames starting to be cover my hand then up my arm to my elbow. I thought of a way to get his attention for what I'm going to do, I shouted at the guy, "Hey!" I jumped off the building with my right arm drawn back as he turns around, while I yell, " _Flame-Ice Punch!_ " Then once my fist got connected to his face, it bursts with both fire and ice in a combustion of force that sent the both of us back. He fell to the ground, down for the count.

I landed on my feet and stand still for a bit to catch my breath. Once I got my breath I walked over to make sure that the guy was out. Then I saw that Kamui Woods standing by the barrier using his roots* to restrain the guy in place. I walked over to him with my cape wrapped around my body, then stop when I was standing next to him, "You know since you came here and didn't do much, I wouldn't mind if you take the credit for this one."

He appears to jump slightly as he says, "W-what?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Like I said, 'I wouldn't mind.' It's the least that I can do since I wasted some of your time. Besides, I already got a number of them. Why not give some credit to the other heroes? I mean, it seems pretty fair to me." I then took down the wooden barrier and startling Kamui at the same time as I turned around to leave, "Well, have a nice night."

Kamui stopped what he was doing and called out to me, "Wait, who are you?"

I then warp to the top of the building, that I was just standing next to seconds ago, to call down to him, "I don't have to say my name since you most likely know who I am. But..." I then have my calling card materialize within my hand and let it fall down to him, "... this may help remind you if you don't remember."

Once he caught the card and saw what it was, I could tell that it got him to tense up in surprise. Kamui's head shoots back up in my direction as I gave him a two-finger salute, "Later." Then I warp away from there and went on with my nightly job.

* * *

I open my eyes to see that it's still dark in my bedroom. Even though it is just the attic, it's nice to wake you to the sight of the bare triangle roof ceil. I then began to sit up as my back starts to hurt. _'Oww, my back still hurts from that fight last night.'_ I then start to feel it getting better as I just sat there for a few moments with a small smile, _'At least I pick up on a healing quirk years ago. It sure does help a lot at times like these.'_ Once it felt better, I then move my legs to the side of the bed and got off my bed to start heading to the kitchen.

Though I wish that I could at least sleep in on a Saturday morning instead of waking up at 5 am. But nope, mom wants us (more so me) to wake up this early for to work at the restaurant. I always wonder how people could live a life that I have.

Then I thought back to the things that make my life difficult. Since that my life is mainly consisting of being a solo hero without the license to be one at night, and a 14-year-old girl who people think that's quirkless along with being treated the way I do during the rest of the time. It isn't one that can be imagined that easily, sadly.

I walk into the kitchen like a zombie with my blue 'hero star' PJs on. to the cabinet and fetch a bowl. I put it on the countertop then went to the fridge to get milk and the box of cereal that's on top of it. I came back to my bowl, as I have one hand pouring the cereal into the bowl I have my other going through a drow to get a spoon, before I pour the milk in.

I was in the middle of getting a glass and switching the milk with orange juice when Jacky called out to me, "Hey Genie, look at what's on the news. Hurry!"

I finish pouring the juice into my cup and went to put it away before I picked up my breakfast and walked over to her, "Coming Jacky."

I walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch in the living room as I started eating my cereal. The TV has a news segment based on something that happened last night. And seeing that Kamui Woods is on the screen, I already knew what it's most likely is about.

 _ **There is a female newscaster that has dark hair with him as she spoke, "Here I am, at the scene of an attempted robbery, where it was stopped by Kamui Woods. Judging by the how the place looks it seems that this guy was pretty strong for just one person to handle." She then held the mic to him as she asks, "Tell us, was this rubber any trouble for you?"**_

 _ **Kamui just spoke truthfully to the newscaster, "From what I have seen, I would say just a little bit. But I wasn't the one who stopped this crime from happening."**_

 _ **She seems to be taken aback by the confession as she says, "What? But if it wasn't you, then who did stop this person?"**_

 _ **I think I saw some pride on his face as he answers, "Well, the one who deserves the credit for this is really Wild Card." Once he said my name, he held up a playing card that has a design** **of two dark silhouettes of caped beings with large hats going in opposite directions parallel from one another on a white background. The same card that I have given him.**_

 _ **As he put the card away, the newscaster seems to be excited when Kamui had said who did it, "Wild Card did this!? Did you by chance got a glimpse of him?"**_

 ** _Even with the faceplate on, I can tell that he sounded to be impressed and joyful as he spoke, "More than that. It's more like that I'm proud that I could be the first hero that could watch them fight. It was amazing. Both Wild Card and their quirk is truly different than others that I may have ever seen before in my life."_**

 ** _She seems to be confused as a questioning look came into her eyes by what he had said, "'Them?' 'Their?' Were there more than one person that is playing as Wild Card?_** ** _"_**

 ** _He just laughed a little bit as he answered her question, "Ha, ha, ha. No, there is only one of them." He then stops laughing and explains what he meant, "But you see, even after talking to the guy. It's hard to tell if Wild Card is a man or woman, not even via his or her voice."_**

 ** _She just seems to be stunned and a bit disappointed by what he said, "Really?"_**

 ** _He didn't pay any attention to the tiny hint of disappointment that's in her voice as he continues to explain, "Yes, so I just don't want to offend Wild Card by calling the person the wrong thing. Even if they may or may not mind it that much."_**

 ** _The news lady seems to be thinking carefully about what he had just said, "I guess so, we may never know till someone asks him. Though I think he may have gotten used to it since most people suspect him of being a guy."_**

 ** _Kamui seemed to be a bit embarrassed by it a little bit, "True, I won't deny that possibility. That why I'm also just going to just say things like 'him' or 'her' for some things at times."_**

 ** _The newscaster then looks to the wooden hero with a question swimming in her eyes, "But, if you wouldn't mind me asking?" Kamui look down to her as she spoke with a curious smile, "If you have to guess, what would you say Wild Card is? A Man? Or Woman?"_**

I was finished with my cereal and put it on the table as I listen. I won't lie when I said that I was curious about what his answer will be. I picked up my juice as I thought while taking a sip, _'I wonder what he thinks of me after just one encounter?'_

 ** _Kamui looks like he was about to ask the obvious, "Does it matter?" But his next words caught me off guard as he says happily, "But I do have to say something about the guy; I would say that I would like to meet him again. Not to mention to that I hope that Wild Card may become an official hero one day, too."_**

It surprised me so badly that I almost swallowed my drink down the wrong pipe and I begin to try to get air into my lungs as I hack away heavily. Jacky began to help me get it down as I listen to the TV.

 ** _The lady with him seems to be a bit surprised, though she still held her cool as she spoke, "Really? Do you think that the hero association will accept him? Especially since for about the last 7-8 years, he has been known as an unlicensed hero of mystery. Not to mention one that they have no possible idea as to who he may be since his quirk isn't registered. As well as verifying as to rather or not if he would even want to join it?"_**

At this point, my coughing had stopped. I then look back up to the screen to see what would happen next.

 ** _Kamui just shrugs to her in response, "You never know." He then looked at the camera and said, "Wild Card, if you're out there listening to this, I would like it a lot if we can try and fight alongside each other again. Till then, good luck out there." They then switch it to another news story that's going on._**

But even after that segment was over, I couldn't help but stare at it with my jaw practically hitting the floor. _'Did that really just happened? Did I really just heard that right? Did Kamui Woods just basically say that he would like to meet me again? Noy only that, but also wants me to become an official hero?!'_

I'm currently wondering if I either got hit too hard in the head last night or if I'm still in my bed asleep right now dreaming. Or even checking to see if I'm really awake right now in general.

Furchenetly Jacky snapped me out of it when she started to jump up and down saying, "Genie, did you hear that!?"

It took me a moment to gain my barring before speaking to her happily, "Ya, I heard it! I just can't believe it, is all."

She gave me an energetic smile, "Well if there is one thing that I believe in, it's that Wild Card could be one of the bests when he becomes an official hero for sure!"

I look back to the screen with a bright smile, "Ya, I believe so too." I smile inwardly to Kamui as I thought, _'You know... I think I will do that. To try and become a pro hero, I mean.'_

* * *

 **NOTES**

 *** I'm not sure if I should say roots or branches, so I chose roots**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Genie, are you okay?"

I pause from taking a bite of my sandwich to answer my sister, "Ya, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Jacky looks at me with concern as she points her drink slightly at me, "Well, it's because that you look really tired recently. Are you sure that you are alright?"

I could help the thought that popped it into my head to answer with, _'I wish it was.'_ Though I didn't dare say it out loud.

Its been about three weeks since that news segment with Kamui Woods talking about me had happened. Not to mention some villains that have been coming around trying to get at me, too. Maybe just to make a name for themselves. But something happens basically almost every night. I'm beginning to get tired because of all the lack of sleep I'm getting. Usually its about 3 or 4 a week at most. But for the last few weeks, I have gone through about five times more than that!

It's killing me from exhaustion and from the physical pain!

Not to mention that it got to close for my comfort could handle. Because some of them are coming closer to home or the restaurant. I don't like a bit, at all. Though I just don't want to worry her about this. Especially since today is my first day off in what seems like forever.

I gave her a smile in hopes that it could re-ensue her nerves, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just having a bit of trouble trying to sleep recently is all." _'It's not a lie. It is true in a sense.'_

She gave me a tiny smile, "Okay," Then she suddenly brightens up as she says, "Hey, is it alright is on our way home if I can go shopping and you can walk home on your own? Because then you can get your rest at home and I won't be dragging you all over the place."

I thought about it carefully before I spoke, "That sounds like a good idea, but..."

She then took my sandwich and put it in its wrappings before grabbing a hold on my arm as she declared, "Then its decided. Come on, your going home, Genie."

All I can do is sigh as she tugs me along. It's pointless to try and protest against her, rather I'm tired or not.

* * *

I just got home alone after me, and Jacky split up about 20 minutes ago so that I could get more sleep. Once I closed the door, I start heading towards the couch, too tired to go upstairs to my attic bedroom. Plus I don't have a TV up there, and I figure it could help me sleep. When I laid down on the couch, I grabbed the remote to flip it to the News channel. In case if something big is happening and I might be needed, I just to be on the safe side of things.

Though, I wasn't expecting to see what was going on to come up.

 ** _It was the news lady from about three weeks ago talking while being next to the door of a helicopter high in the air, "Breaking news. Were in the shopping district, live, as a villain is on a rampage. But at first glance, he appears to have a quirk that could change his size, as he is now about as big as a small building."_**

I can see that the guy looks like a lean bodybuilder with a white short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt, and I think hiking boots on. He also has pale skin, a bald head, and dark-colored eyes. As I watch the screen, I can see that he's throwing stuff around like a toddler with a tantrum. But without waving his fist around wildly, thankfully. Though I couldn't help think that he was trying to get someone's attention.

My suspicion was then answered when he stopped and held his fists in the air as he shouts, _ **"Wild Card! Come out, come out where ever you are!"**_

I couldn't stop the reaction that comes to my face as I thought, _'Oh boy, not good!'_

I just thought that I should let the other heroes handle this when I saw something that doesn't bout well at all. As the chopper went to go for a more of a street view of the situation I ended up seeing a small figure of my sister going into one of the buildings next to the creep.

I thought _'Oh no, Jacky is there and could get hurt by that guy!'_ as my panic was giving me a miniature heart attack!

I didn't have to even think about it as I lept off the couch for the stairs. I ran up to my room when I quickly say, _"Facade!"_ I then warped out of there and over to the shopping district.

I warped to the top of a building that was near to the guy just in time to hear the creep shouted, "Where is he?! Wild Card! I know you're out there! If you could hear me, fight me already! And if you don't-"

"And if I don't what?!"

That is all I said as I jumped off the building to warp right in front of him as he was distracted and punch him right in the face. I pushed off of him and landed on the ground gracefully as he wonders what just happened. I stood back up and got myself into a fighting stance, ready for whatever he's going to do next, "What? Were you expecting that I wouldn't come, or that someone else would? Either way, I'm a bit hurt by that."

He looks at me like he was spooked a bit too badly. I grimaced to myself under my mask and thought, _'I guess there are more people that know that I can warp now, huh.'_ Once the villain snaps out of it, he then picks up a couple of cars and threw them at me and the large crowd behind myself as well. I threw my arms to the side as I say, " _Ice barrier!"_ Then a huge wall of ice appeared in front of both me and the mass of people around us. Not to mention also trapping the guy within the circular ice wall that about twice his size. I could hear people, not just the creep, asking if I had just used more than one kind of quirk.

The baddie didn't take long started trying to punch down the wall. I quickly turn to the people and shouted to them, "Everyone, get out of here now! Go to someplace safe, on the double!" Luckily, I didn't have to repeat myself because everyone started to move out of the area. Once I knew that everyone was out of range, I then warp to the other side of the ice barrier. I reappear behind the guy as he continues to try to knock down the wall. I know it won't last long against him punching it like that. I then spoke loud enough to grab his attention, "Looking for someone?"

The villain then stops mid swing before he turns around to me, "What the-" I didn't let him finish though as I warped in front of him again and kicked him in the jaw with a ' _Fire Kick_.' I warp away as he stumbles backward into the ice, as I was now on the top of the icy wall.

As I was about to use my Flame-Ice Punch too, hopefully, knock him out when I heard someone shouted, "What the heck is that!?"

I looked behind me and saw a couple of heroes standing at the base of the wall. One of them is a big guy with spiky white hair, a square jaw, large muscled frame, and dark eyes. He was also wearing a light blue jacket shirt*, gray track pants, black work boots, and those yellow-black stripes on his headband, wrists, and belt. The other one, on the other hand, is someone that I immediately recognized.

I had a tiny grin under my mask as I called down to them, "Kamui Woods! I see that you made it just in time for the party."

That got both of their attention. Kamui seemed to be confused at first before he saw that it was me. The wooden hero then cupped the sides of his plated mouth to call back up to me, "Hey, Wild Card, could you let us in?"

I warp down between them and grab both of their arms, "Do you even need to ask?" I then warp them to the corner of the wall and let go of their arms, "By all means, I don't mind at all."

Then one of the two, which was then I just now remember that he's called Death Arms, pounds his fists together with a grin, "Thanks, Wild."

Then he just ran to the bad guy, as I turn to Kamui, "We need to surround him and cage him, 'kay?" The wooden hero nodded, and he went to the left, as I went to the right. I warp to the top of the ice wall and saw Kamui got into position as the big guy was laying punches on the villain.

Then once Death Arms threw one last punch which drove him into the wall, Kamui shouted, _"Lacquered Chains Prison!"_

I shouted mine at the same time has he, but said, _"Roots Cage!"_ in sted.

Within a matter of moments, he was entrapped in branches and roots, unable to move.

I then warp down to where Kamui is. He seems to be slightly startled by me popping up next to him as I raised my hand to him, "Good job, couldn't have done it better myself."

He spotted my offered hand and took it in his firm grasp, "Thanks, same to you."

"So," I turned around to see Death Arms walking up to us, "your Wild Card, huh?"

I look at him with caution as I say, "Yes, that's me. Planning on bringing me in or something like that? Because I know I'm not in your guys' database of licensed heroes and all that."

He stops right next to me and smiles as he held out his own hand, "Nope, not at this moment. Just wanted to say 'good job' is all."

I took his hand, "Thanks, I haven't really done team-ups much. I mainly stick to the night, doing things on my own."

He let go of my hand, "Yeah, I heard that Kamui was the first and only hero or person that wasn't a villain to have ever seen you up till now."

I could only give him a nod before I pointed to ice wall and took it down. Once I did, I saw the police ready to come over and handle things from here. I turn back to the pros that are beside me, "I'm just going to let you guys handle things here. I don't like crowds very much."

"Wait!" Kamui spoke up as I was getting ready to warp away. I turn to him as he spoke, "Why don't you become a pro-hero like us? You won't be alone doing this if you do. Plus we could use your help with things like this."

I froze for a moment when he asks me that. Once I wasn't frozen, I spoke with a tiny stutter, "I-I'm not sure, to be honest. I never really..." Sudden questions came flooding into mind, _'_ _Me? Become a Pro? Don't I need to go through U.A. first or something like that? Would I be even good enough?'_

I think Death Arms notice my reaction. Because he raised an eyebrow at me as he stated, "You could think about it if you want, right?"

He is right on that. I relaxed a bit as I spoke, "Okay, I'll think about it. But till then, I'll keep doing what I'm doing now." That seemed to earn a smile from the both of them. I then remembered why I came here as Jacky came to mind. I gave them a small salute, "Well, I have somewhere to be right now. I hope that I could fight along side you both again." Then I warped away, but only about a couple of alleyways over where I have gone back to my regular appearance. I then left the alley and started to run to the crowd of people to look for Jacky.

Once I got to the front of the crowd, I started to call out to my sister as I scan through the mass, "Jacky! Jacky! Jacky, where are you!?"

I then heard her call out, "Genie!" I snapped my head in the direction that I heard her voice came from and saw her leaving the building that was near to where I was fighting not too long ago. I then jumped over the barrier that the police have made to keep the people back, also ignoring the shouts of the police officers that saw what I did. I then ran over to where she was and hugged her as she asks, "Genie why are you here?!"

I look up at her and practically shouting at her with worry, "Why am I here! Jacky, do you really expected me to stay home and watch what was going on! You could have gotten hurt! I was too worried and afraid that something could have happened to you! And the first thing you say to me, after all that, was only, 'Genie why are you here!?'"

She then started to raise her hands up in surrender, trying to calm me, "Hey, hey, I got the idea Genie." She straightens up a bit as she says, "You know for a little sister, you sound more like you're the older sibling, not me."

I latched on to her again as I say, "Could you blame me?!" And rather she knows it or not, that was the closest to some lower grade villain had gotten to hurting someone that I care about. I don't want that to happen ever again.

The moment was broken when I heard a firm male voice ask, "Hey, you know that you cant cross the barrier that the officers had made like that, right?" I looked at the guy who is talking to me and saw that it was Death Arms. Not to mention that he is giving me a stern look as a parent would to their kid, that made me freeze where I stood.

 _'Aw man, please don't recognize me somehow,'_ is all that I could think of at that moment. But I have to answer him, or it would be even more difficult for me to get out of. I let go of my sister and faced him nervously, "I know sir. But I was too worried about my older sister, and because of that once I saw her, I just wanted to make sure that she was safe. I also didn't think what I was about to do before I did that. I'm sorry sir if I have caused any trouble by doing so."

Thankfully, he let his stern look faded a bit and let out a sigh, "Just make sure that you just don't do that again. Got it, kid? You could get yourself into a dangerous situation if you keep doing that."

I loosened up and smiled at him, "Yes, sir. And it's nice to meet you, Death Arms."

He smiled at me, "You too. Now get on out of here alright."

I gave a quick nod, "Yes, sir. And can you tell Kamui that I said, thanks for the help." Then I quickly grab Jacky's arm while saying to her, "Come on!" Without giving her much warning I pulled her by the arm and dragged her away.

Leaving behind a somewhat confuse hero as we left, as he scratches his head while watching us run off.

* * *

 **Notes**

 ***I'm not sure if it is a shirt or a jacket. Just thought to make that clear.**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Man, I need a break,'_ is the only thought that has been going through my mind repeatedly. I'm laying spread in my bed wearing a white t-shirt, green pajama bottoms, and some white socks, as I look up at the ceiling.

It's been about a half a week since what had happened at the shopping district that gave me my daytime debut. Since then, there has been a small drop in crime at night, and a smidge more into daylight hours for me. I had to give up my break times to do though some parts of the day as well. So because of it, my own health when it comes to rest isn't the greatest right now.

I even gave Jacky a small heart attack when I almost passed out from exhaustion this morning while I was in the kitchen. Not the best place to do that as you're using a knife to chop up veggies for the soup of the day. She sent me home so I could get some sleep, but my mind is too much on alert for me to even take a short nap. Even though I only took a nap for a couple of hours then none after that.

As I look up at the ceiling, I try to think of some way to get some rest when a thought popped into my head.

I started to remember that it has been a while since I last went to U.A. Plus, they do have a forest there on the grounds. So I can also try and take a nap in one of the trees there. Not to mention I could do a tiny bit of practice with a couple of quirks of mine if I can't take a nap.

With a smile, I jumped out of bed and changed to a different set of clothes. I swapped my white t-shirt for another one that says: _'Peace, Love, Music'_ and my PJ bottoms with some blue jeans. I then use one of my quirks to create a hairbrush and have put my long blue hair into a loose braid, leaving the sides to pool over my shoulders.

I didn't have to get anything packed together since I can always materialize what I need when I need it.

I put on my sneakers before I went through the house to grab my light grey zip-up hoody. After I put it on, I went through another round to see if I'm alone before I went back up to my room. Once I made sure that nobody's home and that my bedroom door is closed, I then warp over to U.A. school grounds.

I appeared behind a building that's on the grounds. I then went to the corner to take a quick look around before I moved on from there to somewhere else. As I walk, I thought of a spot that could be free at that moment. Though I have to go through a training area first to get there. I have to be careful since usually at this time of year, some of the students will go there and have their quirks tested by their homeroom teacher, I guess.

The only reason why I know that is because that this isn't my first time doing this. It's more like my 3rd time doing this when it comes to the beginning of their school year. I even watched the entrance exam a few times before, and so far, no ones never really notices me.

But I had gotten caught being on the grounds by a student or two before. Yet I was able to talk my way out of it and try to do better after that.

As I walk to one of the fields that are here, I realized that my guess was confirmed for if they're using it or not.

They are.

I see about 20 people standing there. But I also can see a uniform standing up without a body in it. So it could be 21 people.

At first glance, I think the guy with a grey scarf around his neck, all-black attire, and a beyond exhaustion type of expression on his face could be their teacher. So I think I'll stay away from him, just in case.

I try to get a better look at the students while I try not to be seen by any of them. Yet, I could tell that they look pretty strong from the viewpoint that I'm at. Well most of them do though anyway. The guy with shiny blond hair, violet eyes, and a seemingly permanent V-like smile with the smallest guy in the group that has purple grape-like hair gives me doubts about them.

But I have noticed a couple of them have grabbed my attention the most. One of the two is a guy that looks about my height with a crow or a raven like head, a red choker(?), and has a human-like body.

The other one is a big guy that was maybe a foot taller than me with white hair that swoops down, a teal colored mask on his face that stops below his eyes, and appears to have an octopus-like quirk with about six arms. There were some others that I notice too, but those two were the ones that caught it the most.

As I look at the students for a few more moments, it just made me wish that I could go to school again and have friends around. Then maybe I wouldn't have to sneak here on occasion and pretend that I'm a student here.

"Is there something you need?"

I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard that. I snap my attention to around the corner where I'm at, and I ended up seeing a someone right there. Well, more like I was looking at the person's chest. Since my eyes were at chest level with him, I slowly start to look up till I see a face. What I saw made me pale the moment I saw his face with my thoughts yelling at me, _'It's the teacher!'_

I gulped before I spoke to him, "Oh, uh, I have gotten lost, and I didn't want to disturb your class for asking directions. So I was planning on asking you after you were done." He didn't seem to believe me too well. I slowly backed away as I say, "Well since I don't want to be a nuisance any longer than necessary for you or anyone else here. I'll just be... going now." I then turned around and tried to sprint away as fast as I could before I can find a place to warp.

But sadly, my luck seems to hate me right now. Because I have only taken about five steps before something wrapped itself around my legs and I fell to the ground face first. After I have taken a hard landing, I was then pulled off the ground and hanging from my feet now staring at the guy straight in the eyes. Though now I could see that his hair was standing up and his eyes were slightly glowing with a red tone.

All the while I can only think of one thing, _'Someone! Anyone!? Please! Save me from him!'_

As he walks over to where the rest of the class is, he asks me, "Care to tell me how you got here?"

All eyes were now on me, as I try to joke to myself in my head, _'Talk about pressure and stage fright, huh?'_

I can't just tell them how I got here, they may not believe me, or I could be sent to jail. So I would stick with the usual plan, 'play dumb and innocent.'

I look at the teacher with a nervous, yet scared tiny smile as I spoke, "Um... I came here by bus before I started to walk over here."

"That isn't what I meant." I could tell that he was getting annoyed by this, "How did you get on school grounds?"

"I-I wondered in by accident! I was walking through the woods, and I got lost! I didn't know where I was, really!"

"I don't believe you."

"L-listen, I-I'm not here to hurt anyone! Really! So please let me go!"

He studied me for a few moments then, without warning, drops me to the ground. I couldn't help after I landed with a loud thump, to let out a small, "Ow," as I rubbed the back of my head as I sit on the ground. That's when he took his leave to go inside, but not without saying, "Make sure she doesn't leave. I'll go get one of the others teachers to get her."

After I can no longer see him, I decided to look up, and around the people, that's there with me. As I look at them, I couldn't help but say, "Um, hi." I jumped a little when one of them offered their hand out to me. I accepted it and ended up being hauled off the ground to standing back on my feet. I look up to the owner of the hand as I spoke quietly, "Th-thanks."

"No problem," the person who helped me up was a girl who has shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and shorter than me by a half an inch maybe. She gave me a small smile, "Though sorry if our teacher scared you a bit."

I gave her a half smile, "Th-that's okay. I guess it comes with the territory here a bit. You know, being kinda scary and all."

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah I guess you're right. But..." Then she looks at me with questioning eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you and how did you get here?"

"Well," I can't look her in the eyes. She was just so nice to me, even given the circumstances right now. I curled in a bit, making myself a bit smaller than I really am, as I say, "m-my name is Janine. But my sister calls me Genie."

Her face lightens when she hears it, "Janine? That sounds so pretty. But why does your sister calls you 'Genie?'"

I smiled as I pointed to my natural blue colored hair, "Genie blue, that's why." But my smile slips a bit as I say, "Though, you could just call me Genie. I don't really like being called Janine anymore."

She seems to be sad about it but then jumps right back to being happy, "Okay. I won't force you to say why. It's your choice."

Her kindness keeps catching me off guard. I even think that it's showing on my face that it keeps surprising me in small ways. Because she started to giggle a bit before asking me, "What's wrong? You look like that I keep surprising you or something."

"Well..." I look at her a bit bashful as I look to the ground a bit, "that's because it's been awhile since someone my own age been this nice to me. So, I'm just... not all that used to it, really."

"How long?"

I look up and saw her looking like she's about to cry. I panic slightly as I spoke to her, "D-don't worry! It's also because of that I've been homeschool since I was about 6 or so years old. R-Really, y-you don't have to be upset about it."

"Really?"

"Really."

Aw man, what am I saying?! I just met her, and for all I know, everyone here could tell their teacher everything that I've said! But... I feel like I may finally have a chance to have some friends. After so many years of not having any.

She then suddenly grabs both my hands and held them tightly in hers as she says, "My name is Uraraka. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"Excuse me, but..." I look to the person who's speaking. He's tall, short black hair, and is wearing rectangular shaped glasses. Also, that's when I noticed that mostly everyone around us had given me and Uraraka more room than I remember being there earlier. "You have answered the 'who' question. How about you can explain the 'how?' And then can you also explain why you are here?"

This will be difficult. "Uh, how about I can answer that tomorrow with a box filled with homemade pastries from my family's restaurant? As an apology for the trouble I caused."

That got Uraraka's attention, "Your family owns a restaurant?"

I mentally punch myself as I thought, _'I can't believe I just said that! What is wrong with me today!?'_

"Yep, a small one though." Please let them buy that, and I won't have to see them again like this anytime soon.

The guy just gives me a look that says, 'I'm not that stupid,' then says to me, "Sorry, but you might take that chance and won't come back here."

Well, he saw right through that plan, alright.

But thankfully I hear the words that could be counted as a small blessing right now, "Alright that's enough for now." Me and some other students look to see that their teacher got back and he brought someone who I'm guessing is the person who will be taking care of me.

He has what looks like a boom-box around his neck, headphones, spiky blond hair, sunglasses, and clothes that has some things in common with my costume.

The new guy looks at me and says, "Don't worry, I'm just going to take you to the principle and we're going to have a talk. Nothing bad will happen, you'll see."

I nodded nervously to him, "Okay..." I then turn back to Uraraka with a small smile, "Thank you for your kindness. I really appreciate it." She then let go of my hands, and I started to walk over to the teachers. I stop in front of the guy who will be escorting me, "Don't worry, I won't cause you any trouble."

"Okay then," he then puts his hand on my shoulder and has me stay in front of him as we walk away, "let's go."

But before we could go inside, I quickly use one of my quirks to materialize a rock in the tree line in the branches. Luckily, it was heavy enough to break the tree branch, and it had grabbed everybody's attention.

The teachers went on the alert and the one holding my shoulder lets go of me as he shouts, "Who's there?!" He then took a breath as I got ready to turn around and start running. He then let out an ear-splitting "COME OUT!" and I sprinted as fast as I could as they were distracted. I was just about to round the corner when I heard the guy that just shouted, calls out to me, "Hey!"

I didn't stop though.

Once I got behind the building, I warp to the gates of the school and catch my breath. As I bent forward as I get air back inside of me just in case I need to do another sprint, I couldn't help but think, _'Man, that was close.'_

I then heard shouting coming from behind me, so I turn around to see who it was. _'It's those teachers again! They move way faster than I thought they would!'_

I then sprinted the rest of the way to the gate through and turned to the left, going down the block. I could still hear them shouting, so once I could no longer see them, I warp to the other side of town back home.

Once I was in my, collapsed on to my bed and kicked off my shoes. I was so tired from all that excitement that I passed out. I didn't wake up till it was about sunset. I sit back up as I rub the sleep from my eyes as I thought of two things.

One, I woke up in time for my hero rounds. Yay.

Second, that I don't think that I should go back to U.A. again for a while.

* * *

(the next day)

It is in the morning as I walk down the halls with a thought that just popped into mind, _'Wait, why did I come back here to U.A. again?'_

Oh ya, I felt bad for what I did yesterday, so I came here to drop off a box of pastries. But yet again, I'm sneaking around the school.

Well, at least I found out yesterday that I picked up an invisible quirk as I snuck into the kitchen for dinner. Because without that right now, I wouldn't be able to walk around the school like I am now. _'Now... which room is their homeroom?'_

I then warp to where I think the floor that has the classrooms are located. I look down the hall to see huge doors that says, '1-A, 1-B, 1-C, etcetera.' I then went to check each room starting from 1-A, while still being invisible. I open the door just enough to look through it to see if anyone is in there. And of course, there are. I was about to close the door when I notice that it's the same people from yesterday. 'Bingo!'

I then put the box down in front of the door with a note that says 'Sorry,' on it. I just stood back up and was about to knock on the door when it open. I almost let out a small scream, but thankfully my hands flew to my mouth to cover it before it escapes.

The person who opened the door was a guy with dark green hair, freckles, and wide green eyes.

Yet, he looks a bit familiar, but I can't place where though.

He looks around the hall and then looks down to see the box. He spoke a soft, "What the?" as he bends down and picks up the box. I warped into the classroom as he closes the door with the box in hand. I went to the corner next to the board on the wall, as he went to the others, "I didn't see anyone out there. But I did find this in front of the door."

One of the people in that group was Uraraka, she looks at the box curiously, "What's in it, Izuku?"

The guy, 'Izuku,' puts down the bow as he says, "I don't know, I haven't open it yet." As he starts to open it, he caught a whiff of the contents, "But whatever it is, it does smell good." Once the box was open, he eyes just lighten up, "Hey, there pastries in here!"

That seems to get everybody's attention onto the box. Some of them even came over to see whats in their as Izuku pick up a strawberry danish. One of them, the guy from yesterday who's head reminds me of a crow, stares at the contents of the box. He reaches into the box, picking up an apple danish as he asks, "I wonder who left them? Especially at the door."

Everyone had gone into thought, but then Uraraka was the first to answer them, "Genie! Remember, yesterday she says that she would bring them. Right, Lida?" It seems like everyone else forget about it.

The big guy with the glasses from yesterday looks to her as he spoke, "Your right, she did say that?" Then he looks back to the box, "But do you think it's safe to eat them?"

Izuku answers him while eating the danish that was in his hand, trying to speak clearly, "It's safe, I ate from this place before."

Everyone, even me, looks at him with blank stares. He swallows what was in his mouth then points to the logo on the box as he says, "I went there a few time, and I always likes their handmade pastries."

 _'That explains why he seems familiar.'_

He then thinks a bit harder before he continues speaking, "If I remember right, that place was a family restaurant, and they have a couple of daughters that work there." Then his face saddens a bit, "That and one of them had only gone to school for a couple of years before her mother pulled her out because of something. But I'm pretty sure that it had to do with a quirk or something like that."

Uraraka looks so sad, "How do you know all that?"

Izuku seems a bit sad, but still put up a small smile, "I heard it from one of the workers that's there who was really nice. I ask her why she has told that and she says, 'Because I want her to have some great and wonderful friends. That's all I really want for her.'" He then seems to grow a bit sadder, "That, and people talk about the place. It isn't really that uncommon to see or hear their mother yelling, shouting, or ordering her around. Not to mention that she gets bullied around by some other people as well a lot, too."

Everybody seems to be a bit depressed by hearing this, some even just stared at the box. Some others were picking up a pastry from it, taking small bites of them as they ate. The ones that were left are trying to carry on with what they were doing with sad looks in their eyes.

But for me, I couldn't help but fall quietly to the corner of the floor as sadness grew inside of me. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking of how often my sister must have felt when she tries helping me make friends. Rather I know it or not. _'Jacky...'_

"So that's her story," I snap my head to the direction where I see the scary teacher from yesterday standing in the open doorway. I freaked out a bit as I thought, _'How long was he there?!'_

He walks towards the group and stops to look at the box's contents. He then picks it up and turns to walk out of the room, "I'm just going to give these to the principle just in case." Before he closes the door, he says, "I'll be back."

I took that as my cue to leave, not wanting things to get worse for me. So I warped out of there and reappeared in my room to crash onto my bed. Once I did, I took off the invisibility before I was pulled into a short nap before my 11 am shift starts.


	5. Chapter 5

As I work through the day, I can't help but think of what I did this morning. I know that I had caused them a lot of trouble since yesterday. Yet, I just felt that... it would be great to see them be happy and spend some time with them.

I must be starting to lose my sanity from lack of sleep. I already feel bad for Jacky for giving me her breaks from work and taking my shifts so that I could take longer naps. She's been doing this for about the last couple of weeks or so. It does help, yes. But I feel guilty for letting her doing about half or more of my workload each week.

Well, at least I'm giving her less to do by taking my 10 am to... 'whenever-I-close-the-shop-for-the-day' shift.

Why does our mom have me do most of the work around here since she pulled me out of school?

I was drawn out of my thoughts by hearing Jacky calling for me. I jumped a little bit as I ask her, "Huh? Can you repeat that?"

Jacky came to the kitchen window and repeat what she had just said, "I said, 'Can you get table 7 for me?' I'm busy with some other tables at the moment and I can't get that one. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh, sure." I then grab my notepad and pen before I left the kitchen to go to the table.

I didn't look at the people at the table as I say, "Hello. Sorry, Jacky is busy with some other tables at the mo-" That's when I looked up and saw 3 students that I know the names of, the white hair student that reminds me of an octopus, and as well as a teacher from U.A. are sitting right in front of me. All of which I recognize from yesterday and this morning. I gave them a shy smile as I laugh a bit nervous before I say, "Uh, hi."

The teacher, which was the same one that tried to escort me to the principle's office, could only smile at me as he rests his head on his propped up arm. He has a playful grin on his face that says 'we meet again,' as he spoke, "So,... Genie, was it? Nice to see you again, I'm sure."

I laughed a little bit more from my nervousness before asking, "Um, did you guys get the 'I'm sorry for the trouble I caused' pastries I sent?"

Izuku looks up at me with a smile, "Yes, I really like the danishes. They were delicious."

I smile at him shyly, "I'm glad. They were the leftovers of the most recent batch I made. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't add anything to them, as well as that they're only about a day old. If I were to make a personal batch, my mom would get mad at me."

he just looks at me a bit sadly, "Really? That sounds a bit sad."

I shrug it off, "I got used to it." I just remember something that just causes me to worry. I look at them nervously as I ask, "Um, can you please not tell my sister or my mom about yesterday? I don't want my sister to be worried about me or my mom to be mad at me."

Izuku gave me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we won't."

I gave a huge visible sigh of relief, "Thank you." I raise the notepad in my hand as I say, "Uh, speaking of my mom. She'll yell at me if she catches me standing around, not doing anything. So is there anything any of you want to order?"

The everyone gave me their orders and I went to the kitchen. I then put up their orders to be made and went to make their drinks. I got the cups out fill them up with their drinks and left the kitchen as I carried them.

I was on my way back to their table when something trips me that causes me to fall to the ground. 'What the-' I then got my answer when I heard, "Oops, my bad."

 _'Why them, just... why?'_

I try to hold in the annoyance as I turn over to look up to see the female speaker. There sitting in the booth was a pure redhead with spiky hair and dark brown eyes. She was also is wearing a high school uniform on but with a black zip-up hoody. I'm not too surprised to see a smug face looking down at me though.

I try to withhold any nasty comments to slip through my mouth but not from my eyes. Riko looks at me with an amused expression, "What's wrong? Did a cat got your tongue or did being quirkless stole your voice, too?" I got angrier by that, she then fringes a fake kindness, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just hit a sore spot?" Then Riko and her 2 lackeys just started to laugh at me.

If there is just one thing in the world that I could wish for right now. It would be to just let me simply beat them up like I do with the villains I fight.

I then saw I hand being offered to me. I look up to see who it belongs to and I see really kind and concern eyes look at me. It was one of the male U.A. students that are here. I gave him a thankful smile as I took his hand and he helped me up.

One of Riko's cronies scoffed at him, "Uh, why help her? She doesn't even have a quirk, so why bother."

Once I back on my feet, the person who helped me turn to glare at them, "Even so, she's nicer than you three put together. Come on, Genie." He then leads me away from those mean girls and as we walk to his table where his friends are. As we walk over he says to me, "My name is Mezo Shoji, you can call Mezo though if you want."

I couldn't help a blush from appearing, "Okay... thanks, Mezo." He gave me a smile as we got closer to the table.

Uraraka was standing looks at me with concern as she asks, "Genie are you okay?" She then lets me sit down with them next to her, and Mezo had got a chair from a nearby table to use. Jacky came rushing over with a rag for my face since one of the drinks landed in my hair.

I took the rag from my sister and use it to dry myself with it. I didn't disregard her question and answered truthfully, "Ya, I'm fine. They do that to me on the occasion."

"And those girls are still allowed here?!" Ask a shock Uraraka with a lot of surprise showing and a hint of disgust in her voice.

I look at her like she didn't know the half of it, as I say, "Tell me about it."

Jacky put her hand on my shoulder as she chipped in, "But sadly, our mom won't ban them because they're regulars. No matter how much harassment she gets from them."

The adult looks at us with sadness, yet disgust for our mother as he says, "That's terrible!" He then easies his tone, yet it still holds the disgust a bit, asks us, "How come no one called the police on your mother? No offense though."

Me and Jacky said, "'None taken.'" at the same time in a monotone voice.

Then Jacky then says, "Even if they did, she would have me and my sister to act like this stuff doesn't happen."

I then add after her, "She also acts 50 times nicer when they're around, too. And even has us pretend that's normal for her to act like that."

I notice that Uraraka glance over to the people who just tripped me earlier. When I put my hand on her shoulder she looks at me with really sad eyes, "How come their so mean to you?" Then an angry look starts to appear in her eyes as she says, "Because if they don't we could use them for target practice."

I can't help but crake a smile from the image of her and other students using them for practicing their quirks. I look at her with a hint of mischief, "I wouldn't mind that. I even think it's better than all those times when I wish that I could knock the air out of them."

Jacky and a few other people laugh at the thoughts that most likely came to their own mind. Then Jacky laughter dies down with a sad look, "As for 'why they do it.' I'm pretty sure all of you heard what that girl said. Apparently, it's that and the fact our mom pulled her out of school when she was about 6. Genie has been working here since she was about 7 years old." She then clenches her teeth in a way that makes you think that she might kill someone, "She can be a slave-driver to her youngest yet treats the oldest like how a mother should. It just gets me so mad that she can get away with this kind of stuff!"

Seeing that my sister was getting angrier by the second, I started to panic, "J-Jacky, c-come down."

Mezo then has one of his appendages turns into a mouth again spoke up, "Genie, should you change out of your uniform before the stains from the drinks sets in?"

I nodded to him in agreement, "Thanks." I then stood up and turn to everyone, "I'll be right back." I then rush to the back to get change. Even if I may smell like soda and a few other drinks for a while. I wish that I could just spend more time with them.

* * *

I just got finish changing my uniform to a spare one I have for emergencies. I then went to the kitchen and got another tray of drinks for them. I also have a tray with some of their orders, too. So right now I'm leaving the kitchen with trays in both hands. I also took another route to their table so that I won't be 'tripped' again.

Once I get there I then put down the trays as I say, "Alright, here some of your meals and your drinks. I'll just go check if everything else you guys have ordered is done yet, 'kay?" They gave me their thanks and I went back to check on their orders.

As I entered through the door an idea came to mind. I then headed to my own corner of the kitchen and started to make them some of the desert we have here. Before I started though I looked over my shoulder. Since no one is looking in my direction, I quickly use one or two of my quirks to get things started. Thanks to that, I heated the oven and have the food in there in less than seven minutes. I left it to cook and I went to get what was left of their food that is waiting.

I then left the kitchen and then I headed to their table, "Sorry for the hold-up. Here's the last of your food."

Lida smiles at me, "That's okay. How do you feel though?"

I smile at him as I answer, "I'm fine, thank you."

Their teacher then smiles to me, "That's good. Hey, is it alright if I ask you a question about yesterday?" I immediately tense up and started to look around to see where Jacky was. "Ha, ha, don't worry," I look at him for an explanation as to why he said that.

He then just smiled at me with a slight shrug, "Your sister told us that your mother called her phone and that she needed to talk to her about something back at your guys' home." I let out a sigh, but I just got a bit nervous for Jacky though.

Our mom usually pulls me from work just to yell at me or to have me do work around the house. Yet she basically never does that with Jacky. _'I hope she'll be alright.'_

I quickly try to get rid of my nervousness as I grabbed a chair and sat down with them, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

He gave me a smile as he asks, "Why were you on our school grounds yesterday?"

Okay, I'll admit, I was expecting a 'how,' not a 'why' question. I just look at him straight in the eyes as I say, "I was having some trouble trying to sleep over the last few weeks or so. And I like being in the forest but I like to be someplace where it's quiet. You know, to try and take a nap or something. I didn't mean to give anyone any trouble, I just thought to just stay in the woods there and that would be it."

He seems to believe me and what I said on my reasoning on being there. Even though I only felt out the parts that involved with quirks. And even so, that's only a couple or so. It isn't that many since I pretty much said the whole truth.

Thinking that there could be more, I ask, "Is there anything else that you what to ask about yesterday?"

He thought it over as he ate his food. He then swallows and says, "None that I could think of that I could ask at the current moment? I mean, we are in a public area right now."

"Okay, I was just checking." I then got out of the chair and said to them, "If there's anything else that you guys want to ask, let me know. I just need to go check on somethings and help out in the kitchen for a bit."

"Okay," Izuku says with a smile. He then looks like he just realizes something, "Oh ya, you don't know some of our names yet." He then pointed to himself, "I'm Izuku Midoriya." He then points to Lida, "That's Lida." Then he points to the adult that's with them, "And lastly that's, uh..."

Apparently, the guy realizes what Izukuis trying to say then said it for him, "You can just call me, Mic."

I nodded to them with a smile, "Thanks."

* * *

Everyone finished eating with what they have ordered when I ask them, "Would you like anything else?"

Izuku looks at me to answer my question, "The food was amazing! But I think some of us are full now."

I look at him as I ask, "Then is it alright if you all can have this to go?" They looked at me curiously as I went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of blueberry-raspberry scones. I then put it on the table as I explain to them, "I thought that I should do this as thanks for earlier. It's been a long time since I have been around friends. Well, basically my only friend for all my life thus far was my sister. So, this is my thanks to all of your kindness, really."

They all look at me with a bit of astonishment with a hint of sadness. Mezo then looks at me with sad, kind filled eyes, "Really?" I gave them a form nod with a blush creeps up to my face. He gave me a kind smile as he says, "Thank you."

I looked away when I felt my face burning, "Y-your welcome." I then look to Mic, "I made a lot of them, so if you want, I can go get a box and you could bring them to the other teachers that I have caused any inconvenience to."

He seems to brighten up to the suggestion I made, "Oh, please do! Mummy Man brought what was left of the box that was sent to the class over to the teachers' office. Everyone loved them! Including the principle, he wouldn't mind if you can bring more over to the school."

"Really!?" I couldn't contain my surprise from hearing that. I mean, the principle of the hero school that I snuck into an escape from. The same person wants me to come back? I felt like I should test the waters a bit as I ask, "Does, that mean that I can come by more often?"

Mic seems to just laugh when I asked that, "So long that you can bring more pastries and other goodies, then sure!"

That was the best thing I ever heard in years. Then I quickly ask excitedly, "Then is it alright if I could come by tomorrow during lunch with whats left of the scones?"

That seems to make everyone to smile. Mic gave me a smile as he replies, "Sure."

"Okay then!" Sure that today has its ups and downs but... this is the best day I had in forever!

* * *

 _ **I just thought I would say thank you, 23streevall for your comment. :)**_

 _ **P.S. there is a poll on my**_ ** _profile page for a possible pairing. I would live to get you input on it._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I was slacking on my school work, study for finals, and trying to catch up on writing one of my other fanfics, _'The Tale of Wichita Moon.'_ Which I still haven't updated yet. Plus, I would like to say that it took me a while to finish this chapter before I had posted this.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys have an amazing summer and thank you for all the comments you guys left.**

 ***fist bumps the air overhead* On with the story!**

* * *

Okay, I'm standing outside the gates to U.A., holding a box of pastries and another one that has scones in it. And there is currently only one thing that comes to mind right now.

 _'What was I thinking!? I must be insane to do this! Maybe I could leave, and they wouldn't notice that I didn't come yet.'_

I was about to turn around and leave when I heard someone call out, "Hey! You can come on in Genie!" I look to see who spoke and saw Mic waving at me to come in.

I look down before I took a few cautious steps through the gate. Seeing that their security system didn't go off, I release a breath that I was holding in. I then ran to where Mic was and we starting to walk into the school building. As we did, Mic looks at me, "Were you nervous about coming in here after what happened the other day?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not entirely about that. It's just been a long time since I've gone to a school." I look around the halls as we walk by them, "It just feels a bit foreign to me, that's all."

Mic patted my back, "Don't worry, kid. Nothing bad will happen to ya."

I gave him a small glare, "No offense, but it feels more like I'm a little kid that going to school for the first time."

He just laughs at my remark as we arrived at a door that says '1-A' on it. I was confused on why we're at a classroom instead of an office. Thankfully Mic then explains why we're here, "Hey, I'm going with you to make sure that you get to the teachers' office in on piece. But first, I thought that you could see your friends first, alright?" I gave him a firm nod as he opens the door and stands in front of me as he says, "Hey Mummy Man! Look who came by for a visit!"

I pop my head to the side of him and gave a small wave to anyone who can see me. I then hear Uraraka call out, "Genie, you're here!" as I walk through the doors into the room.

I look at the class shyly as I spoke, "Hi, I hope I'm not bothering any of you guys by being here."

One of the students that have spiky ash blond hair and sharp red eyes then shouted, "And if you are."

I wasn't sure what to say in response. I haven't been in school, nor any kind of situation like this, for a really long time. So I have no clue what to do.

Mic then put his hand on my shoulder as he spoke to the class, "Oh, fair warning. Genie here hasn't been in very much situations involving schools and such. So be nice to her while she's here, okay?"

I look up at him with eyes full of appreciation, "Thank you, sir."

He patted my shoulder with a smile to me, "Anytime kid, anytime."

"I hope you won't run off again." I then look over to my right and saw the scary guy from the other day. I tense up as he looks straight at me with half-open eyes, "Because if you do, you'll have a harder time trying to do another escape act."

Mic just walks over to him and slung his arm around the scary guy's shoulders, "Aw, come on Mummy Man. She came here bearing peace offerings. Go easy on her."

"They're not just peace offerings," I stated to what he just said. I begin to blush from embarrassment a bit as I say, "They're also a gift for the kindness that you, Midayia, Lida, Uraraka, and Mezo had given me yesterday. I was really happy about it." Once I finish that, I could feel eyes from the people in the room stay intensely on me.

Mic, still have an arm around the guy, as he motions at me with the other hand and with a smile on his face, "See, she's harmless! Plus what reason would she have for hurting any of us, huh?"

I just gave a tiny smile in my head, _'Well, he got the second part right.'_

He then took his arm off the guy and direct his attention back to the class, "Now, I'm going to bring her to the cafeteria after I take her to the teachers' officer. So I would like to have her stay with some of you, just make sure that she'll be alright. Okay?" He then looks around the room before saying, "Midayia, Lida, Shoji, Uraraka, can you guys do that for me?"

They all responded at once, with a single, "Hai!"

"Alrighty then!" He then turns back to me, "Now that's settled. Let's take you to the office."

"'Kay," I then follow him out the room as I said to the class, "Thank you, see you later."

* * *

We just got to the office and my arms are beginning to get tired. He then opens the door for me to see a nice room with a coffee table, bookshelves, a couch, some potted plants, and a few chairs.

Mic taps me on my shoulder to snap me out of my trance, I look at him to show that I'm listening. He points to the table in front of the couch, "You can put those boxes over there for now."

I nodded my thanks before I stepped in and walk to the table. I just put down the boxes when a thought just came to mind. I look up to Mic as I ask him, "Excuse me, um, what will the principle and teachers do when I meet them? I know that the teachers here are pro heroes and the like. So what will they do when they meet someone who did what I have done? Sh-should I be nervous about this?"

He walks in through the door over to me and places a hand on my shoulder in a calming gesture, "It's alright. Actually, when they heard what happened, some of them found it really funny. Mainly on how two pro heroes let one kid escape them like that. When I think back on it now, even let a small chuckle out because of it."

I think about what he just said and he's right, in a way it was kinda funny. Even though that they didn't know about the kind of quirks that I have. From the image that he painted, it basically sounds hard to believe that it could happen. I look up at him with a small smile, "Thanks, Mic."

He patted my back, "As I told you earlier 'anytime, kid.'"

"Am I intruding on something?" Mic and I turn to see a lady with long black hair, blue eyes, a red domino eye mask, handcuffs on both wrists, and a suit that's rather... defines her body a bit too well, I think.

She gave us a playful grin while she walks in, as Mic answers her question, "Nah, just giving this kid a bit of a pep talk."

She stops in front of us and looks down to me, "Oh. Well, I'm Midnight. What's your name?"

I look at her with a shy smile, "I'm Janine Fukusū, but you can call me Genie."

Her eyes just seem to light up as she squeals like she just saw the cutest thing ever. I stiffen where I stood as she leaned into me, holding my hands together, "You're just too cute, Genie!"

I wasn't sure what to say other than a nervous, "Thanks..."

"So this is the kid that snuck onto campus." I look behind Midnight to see another person walking into the room. This guy looks more like a cowboy with a tan gas mask, dark dreadlocks, a large red cape, and a big "S" on the front of his hat. He came up next to me as he says, "Nice to meet you, Genie." He then held out his hand to me, "I'm Snipe."

I took his hand with a nervous smile, "Nice to meet you, sir."

We then let go of each other's hands as he says, "Likewise. It isn't often that Eraserhead or Mic have something like that happened and have gotten away from either of them, too." He starts to laugh a little bit as he spoke, "Especially with someone about your age. Ha, ha, it's priceless!"

Mic looks like that he knows that the cowboy-style teacher won't let him forget about it. Not to mention that he also looks like he's getting a headache by this as he spoke, "Snipe. A tree branch broke, we got distracted, and she got away on foot. It's as simple as that, so please let it go now."

I looked at Mic with a sad sympathetic smile, _'I know how you feel.'_

As the both of them talk about it, I moved a chair next to the table that I had put the scones on, thinking this might be a good time to sit down. Once I sat down, I then heard someone say, "Snipe, you should really stop while your ahead."

I turn to see who said that, to see the homeroom teacher that we just saw not too long ago standing there. He then glanced at me, noticing that I was confused as too why he was here, he said, "I wanted to get some answers from you when I still have the chance to do so." I just made a silent 'ah' as I nodded to him while he walked in.

After about a couple of minutes of the teachers talking with each other while I sat there, I thought to ask them what kind of questions that they're planning on asking.

Well, before I heard a familiar voice startles me as he asks, "Oh, are those blueberry-raspberry scones that I smell?"

I quickly turn to see a white mouse-bear-dog-person-like being wearing a pair of orange sneaker, a business-like suit, and a scar over his right eye is standing in the doorway, "Mr. Nezu! Why are you here!?"

Everyone, but Nezu, then look at me like I just pop out of thin air. Nezu, on the other hand, just walks over to me as I stare at him in surprise, saying, "Why I'm the principle here, Genie. I thought that you would have known that by now." Then the stares of the teachers went from me to Mr. Nezu. He didn't seem to be fazed by it in the slightest.

Meanwhile, I just look at him as if he just grew another head, as I practically shouted, "You're the principle here!?"

He then looks into the boxes and spotted a scone, "Yes, very much so." After he picked it up, he then turns to look at me, "Oh, and you can call 'Nezu'. You don't have to keep calling me 'Mr. Nezu' anymore, okay."

I just stare at him blankly, "O-okay."

"Well, Genie," Nezu says as he gets onto the couch, "I can see that you were caught on campus after so many years now."

Mic just erupted once he heard that, "Wait! It wasn't her first time doing that earlier this week!?" He then looks to me and asks, "How long have you been doing this kid!?"

I couldn't look Mic in the eyes as I answer him quietly, "Um... about 3 and a half years..." I took a small glance at him and the other teachers to see them basically floored by what I said. Even the teacher who had caught me seems to be either shock or impressed by it.

Before Nezu took another bit of his scone, he says, "Sorry Genie but you added a few more extra months to that count." He took a quick bite then continue, "Plus I found out that someone snuck onto campus and who it was in about a couple of weeks or so time. I wanted to see her in person. Which led to me going to her family's restaurant since then for years now. And don't worry, the most she ever did was going to that area where she was caught at and the woods here as well."

I look at them as I shrug with my hands up in surrender, "That's true, I won't denied that truth." _'-to an extent,'_ is what I wish that I can continue with. But I don't want to get in any more trouble than I am now. Yet, I feel like Nezu knows more than what he's letting on.

"So, then," Midnight asks me hesitantly, "how many times did you do it?"

I pondered on that question for a little bit. I know I don't do this often so I know it won't hurt much, to tell the truth on this one. I then look up to her and answer, "I don't really come here often. So, I guess only about 6-8 times or so. I don't really keep track, other than I know it was only about a handful of times that I did do it."

She seemed to be a bit stunned as she nodded to me, "Okay."

Snipe then spoke up as he asks, "So, why did you come here, to begin with?"

I raised my hand to the back of my head as I spoke, "Well..." I became a bit hesitant yet told them the reason none the less, "that's because I was being chased by some kids that tend to beat me up badly a lot. And I wanted to hide somewhere that they can't find me in. And this place was the closest at the time."

The teacher that caught me earlier this week, that I guess is called 'Eraserhead', now ask me inquisitively, "Why do they bully you back then?"

I gave them a fake smile as I answered him, "The same reason they still do now." It pains me a bit as I tell them, for the possible outcome that might happen. I look up to them as I kept that empty smile on, "Because I was identified as a quirkless a month before I turned 5. And that my mom pulled me out of school when I was about 6 because of it. Not because of the bullying thing, she did it because that I was quirkless, that she feels ashamed of me. The reason really hasn't changed."

They all seemed to go still. Some were surprise or shock by what I said. Some others, I think that they were just feeling sorry for me. The only people who weren't all that fazed by it was Mic and Nezu. But they still have saddened expressions on their own faces, too. I have gotten used to these types of reactions, it doesn't bother me much anymore.

Midnight turns to Nezu as if hoping that it was just a bad joke, "Is this true?"

He looks at her sadly, "I'm afraid so Midnight. I have seen how she treats her at the restaurant. It isn't how one treats a daughter. It's how someone may treat an acquaintance, really."

Midnight then showed a conflicting expression before she turns to me. I can see her studying me from the corner of my eye. Maybe to see if I would try and deny to what Nezu had said. The only thing that change in any of my features was that I dropped my attempted smile from earlier, as I stare at the floor in front of me. A moment passed, she didn't say anything. 'She's going to say something, I can feel it.'

But what I wasn't expecting was to see a pair of arms wrap around me into a hug. I practically froze from the intamint contact she is giving me. I could bearly get the words through my mouth as I said, "Uh-um...I'm not... I haven't been... hug by that-"

"That," Midnight interrupted me as she held me to herself, "that must of been awful?" I glance up at her to see an expression on her face that reminds me of what happens when I see a movie where the dog dies.*

I panic the moment when I saw her like that, "D-don't worry about it! I-I've got used to it! Please don't cry o-or something like that? I-I didn't know that my childhood would be that depressing, really!"

She looks up to my eyes as I try to brighten her mood by saying, "Besides, you don't really get to hear that someone like me could do what I did for a few years and only been caught a couple days ago very often right?" Midnight's eyes widen a bit as I continued with a smile, "And in any case, I'm kinda proud of it. Especially when it comes to how long I have done it and kept it a secret, too. It's an accomplishment one way or another that basically nobody even knows about. Right?"

She seems to accept what I had said with a smile, "I guess your right, that is an accomplishment in a way." Once she says that Midnight lets me go of the hug that she pulled me into. "Just one last thing," she places her hands on my shoulders as she looks at me in a serious smiling manner, "If you ever have trouble with any more bullies from now on. Can you introduce me to them so that they could get punished properly?"

I just paled at the thoughts of what she may do to them. Not just to Riko and her gang, but also the villains I fight, too. I think I even see Mic paled a bit too. He's most likely thinking the same thing as I am right now, if not the basic thought in general. I even notice that everyone else seems to be confused on whats going through our heads right then. Snipe tapped Mic's shoulder asking, "What's wrong?"

Mic just looks at him, still about as pale as I am, "Something that happened yesterday, that's all. I'll tell you later."

Before anyone could ask any more questions, I shot up to my feet looking at Mic as I reminded him, "Hey, Mic, are you supposed to drop me off at the cafeteria for lunch?"

He seemed to be confused at first, but then Mic quickly got a hold of what I was suggesting as he smiles at me, "Oh right, I almost forgot about that! Thanks, Genie!" He walks over to me as he says, "Well, can't keep them waiting any longer can we, kid?"

"No, no we can't," is all I said as we left the room without stopping when Midnight and the others try asking us about yesterday.

* * *

Mic opens the doors to the cafeteria, "Alright, here we are."

The vocal hero that's with me seems to take the large group of people in the room likes its normal.

But for me, there were more people than I thought would be here at this school. I took a small step back as I thought, _'I don't think I should be here.'_

I think Mic saw how nervous I am right now. Because the next thing I knew he put his hand on my shoulder, in the same calming jester he did since I got here this morning. He then spoke softly to me, "Hey." I look up at him as he talks, "It's okay to be nervous. Listen, I know I haven't known you for that long. But I believe that you can do this and a lot of other great things. So this should be a cakewalk for you, right?"

He's right, rather he or any of these people know, I have faced much scarier things than this since a young age. Not to mention harder things too. But I still excepted the challenge and completed it one way or another.

I gave him a tiny nod as he gives me a kind smile in return, "Okay, let's go look for those friends of your's."

As we walk towards the crowd, we scan the area to see where they are. It took us a while but then I heard someone called out, "Genie!"

Both me and Mic turn to where the voice came from to see Uraraka waving to us. Mic nudges me a little bit, and I gave him my attention, "Go on. I'll come and get you later." I gave him a quick nod before heading to where Uraraka, Midaryia, and Lida are.

Once I got there I spoke, "Sorry it took me so long."

Midaryia smiles at me, "That's okay, lunch just started about 7 minutes ago." He then pointed to the mass of people that are lining up, "Shoji is still in line with Tokoyami. If you want you can get something to eat with them."

I look to where he was pointing and I can see where Mezo is. I could also see that he was talking to the raven-like boy. Thinking that it wasn't a bad idea to get something to eat, plus I'll have someone that I know there with me will be a good thing. I looked back to Midaryia, "I think I'll do that. I even brought some cash with me just in case."

He gave a quick nod, "Okay, we'll be here when you guys get back."

"'Kay," I then left them and went over to the pair in the line, trying not to lose sight of them as I walk towards where they are.

As I got closer to them, I could feel some eyes on me as I moved. Once I got a couple of feet away from them, I called out, "Hey Mezo."

Mezo and the raven boy turn to me as I approach them. I knew I saw a welcoming look on him as he waved to me. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. When I got there, one of his appendages turned into a mouth, "Hey, how was the talk with the teachers?"

Some of my nervousness crept up, making my smile a little bit lopsided, "Not bad. I'm pretty sure I made a decent impression on them, I guess."

Mezo gave me an encouraging nod, "That's good." He then gestured to the feathered boy with us, "Genie, this is Tokoyami."

Tokoyami held out his hand with a small smile, "Nice to meet you, Genie."

I took his hand as I shook it, "Nice to meet you too Tokoyami."

He glances down at our hands as they narrowed in at my wrist. When he did, I saw his eyes gone a bit wide a grin crossed his face, "Nice, you're a Larkin Poe fan?"

I looked at the band bracelet on my wrist and a smile came to me as I spoke to him, "Ya, along with several others. I like anything from country to any kind of rock music there is out there."

That seemed to earn me a smile from him as the three of us got into a conversation about songs and other bands that we like. All the while as we wait in line for lunch.

* * *

We were walking down the halls as I couldn't hide my excitement. Mic glances down at me with a smile, "So, how was lunch?"

That all it took for me to start telling Mic about what happened during lunch and how great it was. After me, Mezo, and Tokoyami got our lunches, we sat with Midaryia and the others and talked about some stuff. Some of the others from 1-A came by to say hi and to get to know me better. I even made friends with the rest of the girls in the class. It was so much fun that I didn't want it to end. Then before lunch ended, Uraraka gave an idea that all of the 1-A girls and me should go to the movies this weekend. I didn't hesitate to say yes, though I did say so long as the others are okay with it. When lunch was over, I gave Uraraka and some of the others my number before heading over to Mic as he waited by the door.

Mic gave me a bright smile as we approach the gate, "Well, it definitely sounds like you had a blast."

A smirk came up as I could feel the joy in me beam out, "Are you kidding? It was great! I can't wait for this weekend!" As I said that, Mic just laughed at the excitement. Once we got to the gate I turn to him with a bright smile, "Thank you so much for letting me come back here Mic." I then launch myself at him into a hug as I say, "You're the best!"

He seemed to be a bit stunned at first before he returned the hug as he said, "No problem kid."

I then let him go as I wave goodbye to him, "See ya, Mic. Catch ya later!"

The vocal hero raises his hand as he called back, "Stay safe Genie. Don't be a stranger now, 'kay kid!"

I continued to wave back to him with a bright smile as I head back to the restaurant. Excited for what else that is in store for me within the coming future.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this was a long chapter for all of you. Hopefully, you guys had like it!**_

 _ **NOTES**_

 _ *** think of the movie "Merely & Me"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh man, I forgot to say this back in the last chapter. Thank you, EVERYONE, for all of your comments. It means a lot to hear it from all of you!**

* * *

Man, this week was full of surprises. Much different than how my average weeks has been for years now. Usually, it's filled with nothing but working in the restaurant, living whatever life I have at home, and fighting as Wild Card at night.

But these recent weeks been consisted of meeting new people, not fighting alone for the first time, making new friends, and being inspired even more to become an official hero. Except, of course, I did have gone through some downs like having been caught for some of the previous times for sneaking onto campus, having that one guy almost hurt my sister, and being bullied in front of my new friends. Even with the main bad points aside, I still was the best time that I had in forever and this one week isn't over yet.

Tonight is my first girl night out with friends, and since I don't drive Jacky will be taking me. Ever since I told her about tonight, she's been really happy for me. She even helped me out about an hour and a half ago when I was too nervous to think straight. So she helped me to calm down and helped me get ready. So right now I'm wearing a white tank top with a half-open navy button-up, black jeans, and my sneakers on. All while having my hair in a high ponytail.

Though I'll admit, with everything that she did, it only got rid of half of my nervousness. I mean, I know that a night out will be problematic for me, because of me being Wild Card and all. But I'm not going to let that bring down my excitement. Though I am being extra cautious about this, just in case. Besides, I need at least one night off, right?

As Jacky drove me up to the movie theater, she looks at me as I look out the car window, "Do you see your friends out there?"

I scanned the area and spotted them grouping by the front door, "I see them." I look back to my sister with a bright smile as she parked the car, "Thanks Jacky, for bringing me here."

"Hey," she then ruffles my hair a little bit, "what are sisters for if we can't take our own to the movies for a night out, right?" She then took her hand off my head as she spoke, "Besides, I also wanted to meet your new friends and see how they're like. I want to make sure that you have good friends with you to have your back when I'm not there."

"Listen, their really nice and kind people, believe me," I said as we get out of the car.

Jacky then went around the car to me, and we walk off to the group of girls as she says, "I believe you, without a doubt."

That brought a smile to my face before I called out, "Hey!" The girls heard me and turned to see me with welcoming faces. Once we got to where they were, I said, "Sorry if I was a little bit late. Jacky wanted to take me here." I step to the side and face the group, "Girls, this is my older sister, Jacky." I then did the same for Jacky as I pointed to each person, "Sis, this is Mina, Tsu, Kyoka, Toru, and Momo." I then pointed to Uraraka, "And you already met Uraraka earlier this week at the restaurant."

Momo held out a hand to Jacky, and she took it, "It's nice to meet you."

Jacky gave a smile, "Same to you and the others as well." After they let go of each other's hands, Jacky turns to me, "Remember, if something bad happens, come straight home. Okay?"

"Jacky, you told me that a hundred times already." Though, I will most likely be going to ignore it. It's sort of in the hero contract that says that we have to help people no matter what. But if it's something that doesn't need me to intervene, I'll let the other heroes have at it for a change.

Jacky smiles at me, "I know I have. Just making sure that you'll remember it." She then turns to face everyone, "Go on, enjoy the movie. Don't let me hold any of you back. Just make sure that my little 'Genie Blue' gets home safe." She then turns back to leave in the car as she calls back to us, "Have a good time!"

"We will!" I called back to her while the rest of us turn to go into the movies theatre.

* * *

The movie end and it was great. Though we did have a bit of trouble trying to figure out what to watch. But then Mina thought it would be good to watch an action movie. I didn't mind it, though I did surprise some of them that I had never seen a romance. But they didn't force me to watch one, which was good. But they did promise that they will take me to see one at some point.

We were talking about the movie as we entered the lobby when a car crash through the doors. As the car was flying into the lobby, the 7 of us ran and scattered for cover.

After we were sure that the car had stopped moving, we got out of our hiding places. Toru, Mina, and I came out from hiding from behind a wall. Uraraka, Kyoka, and Momo came out from behind furniture. And lastly, Tsu, that I notice as I try to find out where she was, had jumped onto a wall high enough so that she would be out of the impact zone.

As we group back up by the car, I asked in shock, "Who threw that!?"

Sadly, I was answered by what sounded like a crazy man shouting, "Is there a hero strong enough to defeat me!? Hahaha!" We all look through the window and saw a guy looks like he was made out of bubbling tare. But I know that wasn't tar, I could smell it from here. I glance back at the car and saw parts of it was melted. Which only confirmed with what I thought the smell was.

It's acid. This is bad.

I look to see who he was fighting with and saw Death Arms and another guy who looks like that he belongs to a group of firefighters. _'Oh ya, that guy called Backdraft.'_ But in any case, they're not that great against him.

They need my help. But I can't just go somewhere and turn into Wild Card right now. Not with my current position at the moment anyway.

I quickly look around to figure out a plan of action. Especially since the fight is closest to this building, where there's a lot of people trapped inside. The best course of action is to get everyone out of this building.

I quickly turn to the others as my mind went into 'Hero mode' as I said, "We need to get everyone in this building out of here."

They look at each other, then turn back to me with determination for Mina to ask, "What should we do?"

"We need to empty out all the theaters and the lobby of people. Mono, Kyoka, Mina, Toru, can you four do that?" They gave me a quick nod. "Then we need to make sure that everyone has gotten through the exit safely. Tsu, Uraraka, can you both do that?" They both nodded to it. "I'll check to see if there are any stragglers and make sure that they don't get hurt. Okay." They all agreed to the plan of action that we're going to take. Once I felt like that we were ready, I then said, "Alrighty then, let's go!"

"Hai!" Was the last thing they said before we split up. Though I'm going to do my part the Wildcard way.

I ran straight to the end of a hallway and made sure no sees me warp. When I know it was clear; I warped out of the building to the roof of the one across the street. I then whisper a single word, "Facade." I then turn into Wild Card as I walk to the edge of the rooftop to see where the villain is.

Once I see where he was, I shouted down at him, "Hey, two on one isn't enough for ya?" It distracted the guy long enough as I warped right in front of him and threw an ice punch at his face. He stumbled back a step as I land away from him, "Then how do you feel with three of us then?"

He stares at me uneasily as the other heroes approach from behind me. Once they get close enough to me, Death Arms asks me, "What took you so long?"

I glance back to him as I admitted, "Ya, sorry about that. I was in the middle of a movie. I was sort of hoping that tonight would have been crime free."

"Well, you're here now right?" I glance over to Backdraft as he spoke, "What did you do to cause him to get nervous?"

I look back at the villain, it was then I notice what Backdraft was talking about. The guy didn't seem to be as cocky as he was before I threw that punch. I started to tell them what I did, "When I was in the movie theater, and I saw the car that crashed into the lobby. I notice that the car was melted in some places. So I kinda guessed that he has an acid quirk or something similar to it. And since I have more than one quirk, one of them being ice, I thought that it could cool him down if I gave him an ice punch."

Death Arms seem to have thought over what I had said, "That makes sense, I guess." He then looks back to me, "Do you think that you can detain him somehow?"

I looked up at him, "I don't know, I never tried to encase someone in ice before. Not to mention I haven't fought someone with this kind of quirk before either."

The villain then shot a blast of acid at us, causing the three of us to scatter. I warp to the top of a car, a few rows behind the fight. I keep my eyes on the villain, trying to think of something to do to stop this guy.

As my hands tighten, I felt little bits of pain coming from my right hand. It was then that I notice that my right hand that I have punched him earlier with has small acid burns on it. Though the glove got most of the acid, little bits of it was burned down to my knuckles. Even with my ice, I can still get injured by his acid.

 _'Uhg, if only we could have him to stay in place long enough to detain him, this would be easier for us. Even if my ice doesn't fully work on him without hurting me, but at least can cool off some of that heat from him. Yet no matter how I think about it, I still have to get close to him and...'_

Then an idea just popped into mind that just might work. Dangerous, but it may work.

I warp to right behind the villain and ice kick him in the back to hopefully distract him for a bit. I then warped over to the two heroes before I told them, "Listen I got an idea. But it may get dangerous so stay back just in case."

Backdraft looks at me, "What are you thinking?"

I look at him as I spoke, "Let's just say, he may not be the only one that may not like this." He was going to say something when the acid guy shot some of his burning liquid at us again.

It missed Death Arms and Backdraft, but it got my left forearm. I have to hold back the hiss that wants to escape my mouth, yet I wouldn't let it. I covered my left arm within my cape as I say, "Don't worry about me! Just stay back!"

They seemed that they wanted to protest against it, but they respected what I had asked them to do and done so.

I faced back to the villain to see he was wearing a smirk as he spoke, "What? Want to get a piece of me, Mr. Wannabe Hero?"

I smirk through my mask as I shot back, "If I wanted a piece of you, I would've called a garbage dump for that. There are plenty of pieces of you there."

He narrows his eyes at me as he gritted his teeth, "Are you calling me a common piece of trash?"

I haven't let the sound of my smirk leave from within my voice as I answer, "I don't know? Those are your words, not mine."

He didn't seem to like that very much.

He let out a roar as he raises both of his arms and shoots acid at me. But I dodge his attack by ducking low to the side as I ran up at him. When he noticed what I was doing at the moment, he moved his aim low to the side so it could hit me. Though I wouldn't allow it to hit me as I warp. Then I popped up under his left arm, and I grab it along with his side as I use my ice on him.

The villain's eyes widened to see me there as I try to have my ice freeze him. He let out an agitated, "What the!" He then moves his right to grab hold of my left side. I couldn't let go of him, no matter how painful his acid is. I held back the cry from breaking through my mouth. I then have my ice to start from my side go up to his arm. The villain seems to have gone into a state of panic.

I looked up at him, and if anyone can see through the mask I'm wearing, they could see that I'm getting exhausted. It didn't take long for to have enough of the pain, as I say, _"Ice... Encaser!"_ Then in a matter of seconds, the villain is now encased in a large chunk of ice. Frozen within the cold bindings.

I took a few deep breaths before I let go of the guy and removed myself from he grasp. Once I got my side free, I had to try and keep myself from doubling over in pain. I look down to see the injury that he had inflicted when he touched me. I could tell that it was bleeding somewhat heavily from my side. I then look at my left arm to see the same thing, but it wasn't as bad. Though the only thing that I could think of was that I need to heal myself and fast.

At that point, Death Arms and Backdraft quickly came over to me. Death Arms gave an impressed whistle as he slows down to take the block of ice with the villain inside, "Nice job, Wild." He continued to speak as he turns to face me, "So how long do th-Your hurt!" I didn't need to follow his gaze to know that he was staring at my side. Especially since it was more noticeable than my arm.

I'm trying to stay standing as exhaustion and pain try to tempt me to fall to my knees as I spoke, "Don't worry... I just... need to... heal my... self... that's all..."

The bigger of the two heroes walk over to me with a stern look, as he said, "No can do, Wild. You need medical attention." I was too tired to fight him as he came to my right side and picked me up in his arm. All the while being careful of my injured side. Then the both of them took me to the emergency personnel and other law enforcement were at, at the end of the block.

Once there Backdraft called out to some of them saying, "Hey! We need medic attention, now!" It didn't take long for three of them to come over to where we are with a gurney for me. When they got the gurney in front of Death Arms, he gently sets me down on it before the medics took me over to the ambulance.

As they carry me into the vehicle, I heard someone call out, "Genie! Genie where are you!? Genie!"

I couldn't call back, I'm not even sure if I have the energy to do so.

Once they got me into the back, they then drove off to the hospital. I wasn't sure how long the ride was. The only things that I was aware of were that my vision was starting to get blurry and I just want to take a small nap. But every so often someone would say, "Hey, stay with us. Okay?" I stay listening to their voices to make sure I wouldn't fall asleep.

Each time they have said that, I would give them a thumbs up in response. I think they took it as a sign that I'm still awake.

 _'Good.'_

I wasn't sure when we got to the hospital. All I know was that there was a bright light in my face as someone removes my cape and my hat. Then I felt someone reaching for my mask. I sent my right hand to grab their hand as I let out a weak, "Don't..." I know what I did startle the person. But I just don't want anyone to remove my mask.

Yet for some reason, the person covers my hand with their own while being careful of my knuckles. Then she spoke firm yet gently to me, "Please, let us help you. We need you to relax to let us work in order to help."

I thought to my self groggily, _'She must be a doctor, and she's right. But I don't think they could do that with the way I am now.'_

I let go let of the person's hand as I said weakly, "Okay..."

But before anyone could try to remove my mask again, it starts to disappear. It hurts as my physical appearance changed back to my original shape. The clothes that were still on me reverted back to what I was wearing before I joined the fight. My short black hair becomes blue once more as it pools around my head. By the time I was done, I did something that I haven't done before in front of anyone.

I revealed myself as I left my hero form. I revealed my secret identity and my quirks to people.

Once I fully left my previous form, I open my eyes a little bit to see the team of doctors and nurses that are in front of me. I could see through half-lidded eyes that what I did surprised them. I couldn't hear what they were saying next.

Because at that point I welcome sleep to wash over me as I close my eyes, passing out from the world around me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry about not posting this sooner. I just wanted to let some suspense to raise as I work out a couple of kinks in this chapter. Hope you guys like this.**

 **Oh, and thank you for all your comments!**

 **On with the story!...**

* * *

My body felt sore and a bit stiff as I begun to slowly open my eyes halfway to be welcome by an unfamiliar sight. What made it unfamiliar to me was the white walls and a matching ceiling in front of me as my eyes try to adjust to the light. The first thought that came to me as my mind begun to wake up was, _'Where am I?'_

I let my eyes wander as I took in my surroundings to see there. Though there wasn't much that cause me any immediate concern since there was only a tray table next to me, two chairs in front of me, and another table between the space of the chairs and the door. Yet the main things that still is making me confused with all this was the fact that I in a hospital bed, and the odd smell that's surrounds me right now.

I slowly sat up to see what was going on when a sudden sharp pain shot through my left side. I was confused as I lifted the blanket to see that I'm wearing a hospital gown with matching shorts on. I lifted the bottom of the gown to become a bit startled as I see the heavy bandages around my middle. As I study the bandages that around my waist, I could feel my left forearm felt sore as I moved it. I lowered the gown before I lifted my hand up to my upper arm. When I felt something foreign there, I look to see what it was. But my eyes widen a bit as I what it was. My entire left forearm and my right hand were either badly or slightly-heavy covered in bandages. It was much like how it is around my waist yet it wasn't as bad in the quantity that was used.

I was still confused (with fear growing within it, too) as I begun to fully come out of my sleepy haze until I remember what happened before I passed out. I remember the fight, my injuries, the ride to the hospital, and... THAT I REVEALED MY SECRET IDENTITY!

It was enough for me to snap out of my dazed state. I quickly scan the room to see where my clothes are so that I can leave without anyone knowing. I then spotted my cape and hat on the table against the wall in the corner of the room. I was really glad that they were there, but I couldn't see where the rest of my clothes are. Though it is better to wear that than just wearing the patient's outfit I'm in now.

Without a second thought, I moved my legs to the side of the bed and jumped off the bed to get to them. But when my feet hit the floor, I feel a sharp pain went through my side to my entire body as I collapsed to the ground with a loud grown.

After that had happened, I heard a couple of footsteps before the door flew open. I shot my head up to see Mic standing there in a bit of a panic state as he quickly scans the room.

 _'Wait, why is Mic here!?'_

As he looks around the room, Mic then spotted me partly curled up on the ground. When he did he practically shouted with relief, "Genie, your awake!" Mic briskly came over to me as he helps me up and back onto the bed, all while as he told me with concern, "You shouldn't be out of bed yet, kid."

Once I was sitting on the bed, I couldn't hold in the question anymore as I practically shouted at him, "Mic! What are you doing here?!"

He looked at me like I was crazy just for asking that. It then quickly changed to a more stern one as he shot back the question I had just asked him while shouting in concern (also making me flinch by his scolding), "What am I doing here?! I should be asking you that question! Nezu told me and some of the other teachers that you went to the hospital with severe acid burns 3 days ago! What the heck were you doing!?"

My hands flew up into the hair on my head as I practically shouted, "Wait, I was asleep for 3 days!? I've been out for that long!" I thought I would've been out for a day at most. But not 3 days! I was going in a state of panic thinking of how I'm going to explain this to my sister. _'Jacky must be having a cow by now!'_

He seems to notice how badly it made me panic as he tries to calm me down, "Easy, calm down. The doctors said that your healing pretty fast. But they would like you to stay until the end of the week till you can go home." Mic then turns my head so that I could face him as he spoke calmly to me, "Listen, kid, you had us all really worried. The girls in class 1-A were terrified that they lost you in that mess. Plus, your sister was in a panic mess before someone told her where you were. Not to mention that once the girls told the others of what happened, they all had gone into a solemn state. Some even seem to have gotten a bit depressed, too. And I don't just mean the students, but some of us teachers as well. A lot of us were really worried about you and glad that you're okay now."

I wasn't that surprised about how my sister reacted. She would have been the main reason why I have sprung out of bed and tried to leave if it weren't for my identity being exposed. But when I heard of the others' reactions to what had happened. Well, I just honestly didn't see that coming. I really didn't know if anyone else would have... would've reacted like that for someone like me.

I followed his actions as he went to the corner of the room and retrieve a chair so that he wouldn't have to stand beside the bed with me. As he came back with it, I avoided his as I quietly spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do worry or scary any of you. Sorry..."

Mic looks at me like how a father may to their kid as he gave me a smile while he ruffles my hair gently, "That's okay. Besides, the girls even said how you reacted to the situation when it was happening. They really admire you for how quickly you took control and led them to help all those people that were in the theater to safety."

I couldn't help but blush when he had said that, "I-it was nothing special, really."

Mic just looks at me with wide eyes as he said, "Nothing special? Are you kidding me?!" He then gestured with his arm for emphasis to me, "Kid! For your age, that was amazing!" He pulled back his arm as he continued, "Thanks to you, countless of people that were there was greatly helped. A lot of us were surprised that you did something like that at a young age!"

I wasn't sure what to do with all the praises that he was giving me. I wasn't all that used to it like how I am with how mom treats me. So the only thing that I could think of was to look to the side as I scratch the back of my head with my bandaged hand, "Th-thanks."

"But," I looked up at Mic as he gains a questioning look on his face, "the only things that I can't figure out are just a couple of things." He looks at me as he continues, "Why didn't you tell us about your quirks? Not only that, but why didn't you tell us that your Wild Card?!"

Those questions cause me to freeze in place as the color drains from my face. _'Did he say what I thought he said? If so, please tell me that I missed heard that?!'_

"Maybe because she just didn't want others to know quite yet?"

The both of us turns to see Jacky and Nezu standing in the doorway. Nezu has his usual smile-like expression that I always see him with like I normally do. But Jacky, on the other hand, wasn't. She looks like she was crying a shipload of tears. There were dark circles under her eyes that makes me think that she bearly slept at all for days. Remembering Mic's words from earlier, I can definitely see that his words were true as I see her standing there. I felt so guilty seeing her like this that I just couldn't look her in the eyes.

Then I suddenly felt someone hugging me in a tight yet gentle way. I look at the person who was hugging me and saw Jacky crying as she has her arms around me while she spoke, "Genie, you had me so worried about you." She then looks up at me with teary eyes, "When I heard on the news that you were sent to the hospital with severe injuries. Genie, you almost caused me to get a heart attack!" She then slumps her head on my left shoulder, though it did hurt a little, I didn't push her away.

I just wrap my arms around her as I began to cry a little bit myself as I say calmly, "I'm sorry, Jacky. I didn't mean to worry you. I just couldn't let that guy hurt those people."

"I know that," Jacky say through the tears, "No matter how people treat you, your always nice to others."

I let her cry as she hugs me for a little while longer to get it out. As I let her, I look around the room to see who else was there. Other than Mic sitting across from me and Nezu now standing in the room by the open door. I spotted Death Arms standing against the wall across the hall from the door to the room. Then I notice Kamui standing up against the door right outside the room. But even though I don't see him at that moment, I have a feeling that Backdraft is sitting in a chair out in the hall, listening to whats going on in here.

A question now came to mind as I see everyone there. I turn my attention back over to Mic as I ask, "Before I answer any of your questions. Can I ask what happened after I came here?"

Nezu then stepped forward with a smile, "I wouldn't mind doing some of that. If I may?"

I gestured with a free arm with a smile, "You may. And you can use a chair if you want?"

"Thank you," is all he said as he walked over to a chair that's up against the wall across from my bed. Once he was seated, he says, "Alright, I just want to let you know that I had my suspicions that you had a quirk or two, along with a few hunchs that you were possibly Wild Card as well for a while now."

I couldn't help but stare at him with amazement and shock as he said that. Mainly because that those two things were my best-kept secrets of all time.

Though apparently, Nezu found my reaction funny as he chuckled, "Don't forget, I am smarter than many humans out there. Though you did hide your identity pretty well that at times that I doubt some of my hunchs." He then continued on what he was saying, "But I must especially commemorate your older sister. Basically because that she knew about it even longer and faster than I have."

That then caused me to give Jacky the same look I gave Nezu. But I was even more shock that Jacky found out since I was extra careful around home and the restaurant. The only thing I could possibly say was, "How..."

Jacky looks at me with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I found out only after you were Wild Card for about 6 months because I caught you on the roof once as you change. I just felt like it would be better if I would let you tell me when you were ready, too. Sorry that I didn't tell you that I knew sooner."

My face went from complete shock to a soft smile, as I said, "Well, apology excepted I guess." _'Besides, it's too late to change that now. Right?'_ I then turn back to Nezu as I ask, "Can you continue to tell me what happened, please?"

Nezu then gave me a smile, "Of course. You see after you revealed your identity to the doctors that were prepping you for surgery. They sent one of the nurses to contact me to see if you were a student of mine. When I gave the nurse my answer and ask them why the contacted me. The person then explained briefly of some of what had happened to you.

"Once I came here to see you, you weren't in recovery yet at the time. So I asked Death Arms and Backdraft what happened since they were there as well. They told me what happened during and after the fight. By the time they had finished explaining a nurse had told us that you just came out of surgery and you're in a recovery room. Before I got to the room was when I realize who you were, once I part 2 and 2 together that is." Nezu then points to the open door with his thumb, "But apparently they didn't tell the same thing to the two in the hall."

I then heard footsteps coming to the door and I saw Backdraft followed by Death Arms coming into the room. Backdraft was the first to spoke out of the two, "Well, they had assumed that we knew about it. Considering since we let you fight with us and everything."

Death Arms scratches his head while he looks at the ceiling as he adds, "Boy, they were way off. When the nurse took us here, the both of us were wondering if they brought us to the wrong room by accident. But once they told us what happened before surgery started, the both of us nearly lost our heads!" He glances at me as he says with disbelief, "To think that you were a kid this entire time. It's just too hard to believe or even think that was remotely even possible."

I gave them all an apologetic yet understanding smile, "Ya, it was hard for me to believe at first for a while." I then look behind the two heroes to the one outside the door, "Hey, Kamui?" I then notice that he jumped when I called his name before I continue, "You can come in if you want."

After a couple of moments, the wood hero then turns to entire the room, closing the door behind him. Kamui then moved next to it before sitting on the floor, resting his arms and head on his raised knees. It made me feel a bit sad to see him do that, but I still gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Kamui." Seeing that he didn't respond to me, I then turned back to Nezu, "As you may."

He nodded in agreement before he continued on, "Once we have gotten to the room and had a doctor explained your condition to us, I was debating what to do next. You see, I wondered if I should call your family or at least your sister to tell them what happened. Yet I debated if you have told them about your quirks or the fact that your Wild Card at all. It wasn't until early Sunday morning when I came to a decision go to your home and tell them. As I first got there, Jacky was the only one there to greet me into your home. I could tell right off the bat that she was in deep distress as I asked her if she knew your whereabouts. It was then that I noticed that she was hiding something. So I decided to tell her that I saw you in one of the hospital's recovery rooms and that I can bring her there if she wanted to. She immediately asks for me to do so right on the spot as I told her what your condition is, along with some other things.

"Once I got her here and she had your room number, she just bolted straight to here you are now. She even almost knock down the door, including Death Arms who was standing behind it at the time. Since we weren't sure if a villain might plan on attacking you as things were. So he was on watch as he stood in front of the door, unknowing that Jacky was plowing down almost anything in her path."

The image of my sister running Death Arms into the ground just got me wanting to laugh at it. But even stifling my laughter hurts my side. Jacky's just went red as Death Arms just turned a bit pink when they both notice my laughter. Jacky basically shrieks at me, "It isn't funny, I still feel really bad about that!"

I look up at her with a tiny grin, "Sorry, but the image that came to mind was a little bit funny."

"Anyway," Nezu says as we got back to the topic at hand. "It took me a bit of time for me to explain to them that Jacky was your sister. After that Backdraft then explain to Jacky what had happened to her, since he was with you in the ambulance ride here."

I wasn't sure if I felt my eyes widening a bit as I remembered the ride here. _'So Backdraft was the person that kept telling me to stay awake.'_

A slight thoughtful look found its way as I said out loud, "Well, that explains why I remember someone telling me to stay awake on the way here." I then look up to Backdraft with a smile as I spoke a bit softly, "I really appreciate it Backdraft, thank you."

He gave me a nod to my thanks, "No problem at all. I just had I feeling that I should go with you." Still, that only made my smile grow a bit more.

I look back to Nezu as he went on, "Once Jacky was also had been informed by the doctors, she stayed here at your side since then. Not to mention ignoring each and every call your mother tried making to her. As far as she knows, Jacky had most likely run away from home. Since she hasn't gone back home since Sunday." He then took a moment to collect his thoughts while rubbing his chin, "Then when Monday came, I had heard of what you did back at the movie theater before you have joined the fight. I will admit, that was fast thinking when it came to that situation." He then stopped rubbing his chin and look at me, "Though I did call an emergency teachers' meeting to tell them where you were. Many of them went into a panic asking what had happened to have caused you to go to the hospital when the event had occurred. And I hope that you wouldn't mind this, but I told them about the part you had played at that night's event. Plus may I say that they were extremely surprised to have found out that you were Wild Card."

I felt my eyes grew to the size of saucers as the rest of my body slackens and the color from my skin left me, _'Oh man, what will happen when I go back there now?!'_

Nezu pawed at the air when he saw my expression, "Don't worry, Genie. I did remind them that you had said 'others,' and 'identified' when you had spoken with them about you being labeled quirkless. I wanted them to remember that you didn't flat out say that you are or not. Not too mention that they don't blame you for keeping it a secret. It's completely understandable."

I released a sigh of relief when I heard that as the color comes back.

Nezu then continues on, "Though the only teachers left that weren't having it was Midnight and Mic. So I took the both of them here to see you. Midnight even had the chance to talk and get to know your sister as she was here. Though as the both of them did that, Mic stayed with you so that your sister could have some parts of her mind is at ease. Since Jacky didn't want to leave you alone in case you might wake up."

I glance at Mic to see him giving me a tiny smile. I gave him a smile in return as he shrugs with his hands up in the air as he smiles. I glance back to Nezu, "Does anyone else at U.A. know that I'm here? Or knows about me being Wild Card?"

Nezu just smiles at me, "As far as I'm aware of Genie, nobody else knows of either where or who you are at the current time right now."

"Uh, well," I looked back to Mic as he spoke with a sheepish smile, "you see when I went back to get my work and have one of the other teachers take over my class for a day. When he asks me why I was doing this at the last minute, I told him that I was going to spend the day at the hospital to see when you might wake up. And, well, one of the 1-A students overheard me say that." He then notice that I was about to panic when quickly added, "Don't worry, they didn't hear anything important! I only said that I would be with you at the hospital all day! Really, that's all!"

Wait, did Mic say, 'he'? I gave him a questioning look as I ask, "Who's 'he'?"

"Fumikage Tokoyami."

I turned a tiny bit red as I thought, _'So Tokoyami knows that...'_ I stopped giving him a questioning look and gave a more relaxed one instead, "Oh."

Jacky notice my reaction and leaned in as she asks me quietly with a playful grin, "Is 'oh' all you really wanted to say?" I jumped back away from her as my face turning a tiny bit red. Jacky then giggled, "That was a bit of payback for earlier." I couldn't help from giving her the stink eye as she continued to giggle.

I look away from my sister to collect what I have been told about what had happened over the few days that I was asleep for. I look back up to say, "Well that answered most of my questions, but one." I then turn to the only person in the room that hasn't spoken yet to ask, "Kamui, when did you get here?"

He seems to jump when I asked the question. He then looks up at me with eyes that held some guilt in them as he answered, "I was on a job across town when you were admitted to the hospital. It was only when I got back to my agency was when I found out what had happened. I contacted Death Arms to see what was going on and he told me that you were in surgery. I wanted to make sure that you were okay after you got out. So by the time I got here, Nezu, Backdraft, and Death Arms were in your recovery room at the moment. Yet when I got to the room," He then lowered his head into one of his hands, "I saw you laying there and I was hoping that it was a bad joke. But then a doctor told me what happened, I felt so guilty. Guilty by the fact that I may have caused this to happen to you somehow."

It breaks me in a way to see him like this. I then got out of the bed slowly, noticing that I the shorts long enough that it covers the scar on my right thigh. Which I'm thankful for since it's not all that helpful at the moment if he sees it. I then walk over to Kamui and slowly knelt down in front of him, ignoring the pain in my side as I did, "Hey." He looks up to see me at his level as I smile at him, "Don't blame yourself for my injuries. This sort of thing happens in this line of work, right? Besides, your one of the heroes that I look up to. I wasn't lying when we first met when I said that I'm a big fan of yours." My smile only grew brighter as I continued, "Plus what you said to the news person helped inspire me to be something that I thought I may never be. For me to be an official hero. And since then, though some things I wish that didn't happen, I gain some things that were the greatest to have ever happened to me. So I should be thanking you, not making you feel guilty. Okay?"

Kamui just sat there with wide eyes straight at me. I think he wasn't expecting me to say any of that. But then he put his hand on my head and ruffles my hair a bit as he says, "Thanks, Genie." He stood back up and held out his hand, "Need help?" I gave a small smile to his offer as I took his hand as he helps me back up. It hurts more standing back up than sitting down. The pain was noticeable enough on my face that it caused Kamui to ask in concern, "Are you alright?"

I reassured him the best that I can as I said, "Don't worry, I have gotten used to pain since I started the job. It only hurts half as much than it should."

I think I saw a smirk in his eyes, its hard to tell with the faceplate and all. He put his hand on my back as he guided me back to the bed, "All the more to have you stay resting in here for now."

I was beginning to sit back down on the bed when I heard Nezu says, "You know, now that I remember, I didn't just talk to the teachers about you being Wild Card and your physical condition."

It causes me to freeze once I sat down. I was hesitant to speak or to do anything really as the thoughts tumble through my head, _'What else is there that they had talked about? I hope it isn't anything bad.'_

I felt someone holding my injured hand and I snap my head up to look at who was holding it. I then saw Mic holding it as he said with comfort, "Hey it something that you'll like, trust us."

I nodded to him as I look back at Nezu as he spoke, "Yes, I'm sure you would enjoy it. But I just have to ask one thing."

I gulped as I prepare myself for what I'm about to ask, "What is it?"

Nezu just gave me a smile, "How would you feel about going to U.A.? And I don't mean as a guest this time."

I went mind went slack by what he had just asked me. _'Did... did he really just ask...'_ I look around the room to see if I had heard him right. Yet all I saw were encouraging looks and smiles. My mind is partly wheeling from the single question, making me think if this was just a dream. But I know that the pain from earlier was real. I look back at to Nezu as I could bearly think of what to say, only to have it come out as, "Did.. did you... did I just hear..."

Nezu chuckled a bit before saying, "If you're wondering if I have asked you if you would like to be a student at the school, then yes I have."

I couldn't respond, I forgot how to work my own mouth. I just stare at him, till Jacky nudge the part of my left arm that wasn't hurt, with a smile, "So? what the answer going to be?"

It took me a couple moments before I started to nod. It then grew in speed as a smile comes up while my voice came back with, "Yes. Yes. Yes!" I then warped out of excitement and popped up in front of Nezu to hug him with joy, "Thank you!"

He was a bit startled by my sudden warp that was followed by a hug at first, but he still excepted it, "Your welcome, Genie."

I let go of him and began to warp around the room saying, "I'm going to U.A.! I'm going to U.A.! I'm going to U.A.!"

It seems that my excitement was contagious to the people in the room. Though Mic was surprised when I had warped the first couple of times, but it seems that he had gotten used to it. Jacky was really happy to see me so excited, possibly because I have never been this happy before now. The three heroes seem to be happy yet having some concern about the future I guess.

But the only thing that I can think of is how great my life is right now.

Because now I have friends that care about me, the world's greatest sister, people who support and want whats the best for me. Not to mention that I'm now going to be a student at U.A.! I don't think anything can take away the joy that I now have in my life right now.

Not now, not ever!

* * *

 **Sorry if that was SUPER long. I thought about splitting it in half in terms of chapters, but it just went uneven at the possible split point (in other words, the second half would've been just about 1-1.5 thousand less).**

 **Next one will be shorter... not promising some future chapters though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm not dead and this story has not met it's end yet either!**

 **I regret to say that I let this chapter sit around when I had most of it written for months. I was caught up writing new stories that I haven't posted yet and I got a bit of trouble on some things which is why it took me a while for this chapter to be posted. Along with work, ugh, that wasn't fanfic related. So yeah, you got the main jest there.**

 **Because of all that, my ability to write chapters at a fast paced may get effected. Just giving ya all a better heads up now than later.**

 **Just in case, please forgive me. *praying that you all doing that right now***

 **Anyway, on with the story!...**

I look at the reflection on my phone as I thought to myself, _'Okay, I can do this! Today is the day, and I can do this!'_

I just got discharged from the hospital yesterday. Not only just that, but Mic offered to let me and Jacky stay with him at his place. Because, well, so far we were told that our parents only reported Jacky being missing and not me. Not to mention that Jacky told Nezu and Mic what happened back when she told our mom that she wanted to go to U.A. for school. It ended with both of us being forbidden to even go anywhere near to the place. Though I think with their reactions, they just realized how extreme our mom can be. Even without my validation on it since I witnessed it all, they believed it with no questions asked.

Anyway, while I'm going to be in the hero course with the first years, Jacky is going to be helping Lunch Rush in the cafeteria and try to get an education at the school, too. I'll be helping her every other week in the lunch room, but since the doctor said that I need more rest and not to push myself not too hard, I cant do it at this point in time. Plus on the weeks where I won't be in there helping my sister and Lunch Rush, I'll be trying to catch up on my education with Nezu. Which would be easier on me since I did a bit of online schooling over the years. Yet he still wanted to fix that since it wasn't that much to begin with and how far behind I am as well.

As Jacky and I walk up to the school gate, I start to get nervous. The last time any of them had seen me was about a week ago. How will they react to finding out that I'll be joining them on the third week into the school year?

I look back down to see the school's uniform on me, though my ever present black leggings are on no matter what. Dress code or not, their staying. Yet I did have to explain why to Nezu in private, even showing him the scar on my leg and that I can't be seen having it. To which, he completely understands and let me be an exception for all future matters. In which for me, I am really thankful for. But still, every time I look down to the uniform I'm wearing now, apart of me still think this isn't real.

' _No matter how much I look at it, it still feels like a dream.'_

"Hey look, it's those losers again."

Hearing that familiar voice, I look up to see Riko and her two followers standing in front of Izuku on the ground.

Riko looks down at him with her playful-evil grin, "What? Too sad because that quirkless loser isn't here to defend you or something?"

I notice that Uraraka, Mezo, Mina, Toru, and Lida are standing there in the background. From the looks of concern and slight confusion, their most likely trying to figure out how to handle this. Though some of them look like they want to intervene, they just seem to question how to do that.

Riko still has a bit of mischief in her eyes, the kind that I never did like, as she smirks down at the green haired boy, "What's wrong, am I too tough for you, _squirt_? Well, I think you might get a real 'kick' out of this?"

I notice what she was going to do halfway through when she was talking and sprinted as fast as I could over there. I even ignored Jacky telling me to wait, that I could hurt myself.

That wasn't on my mind right now.

I nearly got there in time as Riko try to do a high kick to Izuku's head like it was a soccer ball in the air. But I caught her foot in mid-swing with my right hand, before it made contact with it's intended target. With her foot still in my hand, I then spun her in the air and caused her to fall to the ground on her butt.

After Riko landed, she looks up as she shouted angerly, "Who did that!?"

I'm now standing in front of Izuku, slightly out of breath from just running so hard to get there in time. I then held my fists up, ready for a fist fight if necessary, as I shot back, "I did. Or were you expecting your grandmother doing it to you?"

Riko and everyone else seems to be surprised that I was standing right there. But to be truthful, I think Riko was more shock that I was standing up against her. Since I never really done so before now. Though I'm more focused on the person who tried to kick one of my friends in the head and thinking that she can get away with it.

I directed a deadly glare at her as I said, "It's one thing to push me around. But it's another to try and pick on my friends like that."

"What was that?" Riko stood back up, looking at me like I was playing a joke as anger was clear in her eyes, "Last I check, you didn't have any friends. Besides who would be friends with a quirkless girl like you!" At that moment she lunges at me as she drew her arm back for a punch.

 _'Wrong move...'_

When she got close enough to me, I then got down low and swept her legs right from underneath her. As she fell, I then moved forward while my hand went to the front of her shirt. Which, in turn, cause her to stop falling instantly before I pulled her up and off the ground. Not to mention scaring her at the same time since she is about the same height as Izuku.*

I'm now holding her shirt in my fist as her feet dangles above the ground. I can tell that she had never expected me to do this as she struggles in my grip. Riko looks at me with pleading, fright-filled eyes. Terrified by my sudden show of strength and fighting ability.

While she did that, I just look at her dead in the eyes. My own wood-brown orbs narrowed in anger as I attempt to speak as calmly I can right then, "You know what, I didn't really tell anyone this but... I'm not quirkless. My mom doesn't even know about it, so she didn't take me to get it updated since a month after I turned 5 years old."

Once I said that I can see her eyes widen even more. Surprised that it was possible for it to be true after so many years.

I ignored it as I continue to speak to her, a hint annoyance beginning to show in my voice, "You wanna know why she doesn't know? It's because I'm tired of people only caring about me just because I may or may not have a quirk." I narrow my eyes at her a bit more, "So you can stop bullying me and stop picking on my friends. Because their the only other people that I know of, that didn't care about any of that." I then let go of her shirt and she landed on her butt to the ground once more, stunned as I kept my eyes locked to hers, "But just for mercy's sake, I'll let you and your cronies go this one time. Well..." I just thought I should throw in a scare tactic as I grin a bit mischievously, "...before I change my mind that is."

That was enough to get Riko to get up and start running away with her two followers on her tail as I watch them from where I stand. Nowing that they won't be bothering me or my friends again after this.

Once they were gone from sight, I then turn around to see everyone staring at me with plain shock on their faces. I mean, I would be too if I saw what they just did.

So, thinking it could lighten the mood, I admitted with a shy smile, "What? I've been wanting to do that to them for years. Espiecly Riko most of all. They had it coming, trust me on that."

Then the next thing I knew, I was swarmed with Uraraka, Mina, and Toru in a surprise group hug. They were asking me questions through tears as I fight to stand upright.

I reached for the sky with one free arm (my good arm) crying out, "Somebody! Help me!"

A moment later someone grabs hold of my outstretched arm and pulls me out of the hugging mass of people. I look at my savior and found dark colored eyes looking at me with concern.

I let a shy smile come to my face as I looked up at him, "Thanks, Mezo." Mezo then gently sets me onto the ground before letting my arm go. I look up at him with concern, "I hope I didn't worry too many of you so much. Something happened and it ended up with me waking up in the hospital last week."

I turned around the moment I heard Mina shouted, "You were in the hospital!?" That caused Uraraka and Toru to get into a frenzy of questions with tears in their eyes.

Fearing that they may jump on me again into another group dearth hug, I quickly turned around and went to hide behind Mezo. I then pop my head to the side, pleading with them, "Please, no more hug attacks! I may not survive another one!"

"That might as well be true." Of course, _now_ Jacky had made her appearance as she walks up to the girls, "I mean, she was just discharged yesterday."

"Is it true?..." I turn back to see Toru crying as she spoke, "Did you just leave the hospital yesterday?"

I nodded sadly to the invisible girl with a small smile, "Yeah, it's true."

The three of them have gone solemn once they had heard my answer. Then Uraraka perks up and looks up to me as she asks, "But, what happened to you that would need you to be at the hospital for that long?"

Apparently, this had gotten everyone else's attention as well.

I look around to see everyone staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I look to Jacky for help, but she had only given me a tiny shrug with a worried look in her eyes.

I then thought of something to say to them, "Well, after you all left I thought that I heard someone outside the building. When I went to check I saw this kid that was stuck hiding behind a car. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So I went in and tried to help him. But that's when that villain shot some acid-like stuff in my direction as I ran over. I turn to the guy for a brief moment and a little bit of that stuff got on my arm. It was really painful, so I collapsed to the ground in pain. That guy then was about to shoot more of that gonk at me, which I thought I was going to be a goner. But then Wild Card came in and saved me. The hero quickly took me to where medical assistance could be given to me. I told him about the little kid that I was trying to help and he went back to help him as well. Though at that point, I think whatever I was hit with did something to me that caused me to pass out. Then the next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital."

I look around to see who had believed me. Then I notice that the spiky blonde was there as he stepped up with a scawl, "Show us some proof then we'll believe that story."

I thought about it and it is pretty simple to do so. Besides, I want to get out of this jacket, it doesn't feel right against my left arm. With my decision made, I look back at him while giving a small smile to him, "Sure, but can we do that back in the classroom though?"

He raised an eyebrow to my request as he asked, "Oh, why that?"

It seems like they didn't put two and two together yet. I only gave him a devious grin, waiting for them to finally notice my clothes with amusement, "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

As I step into the classroom of 1-A, I immediately heard someone call out, "Genie!?" I turn to see who said my name when I was developed into a tight bear hug. But this time it was Momo instead of a swarm of people.

As Momo hugs me fiercely, she exclaims how relieved and concern she was for me, "Genie! You're okay! We were so worried about you! What happened?!"

I could barely answer her, the lack of air going into me wasn't letting me even speak. Not to mention that I felt a shock wave of pain from my arm and my side. But I guess the 'I can't breathe face' was there to mask the pain on my face. I patted her arm as I gasp out both for air and through pain, "I... can't... breath!... You're... hurting... me!..."

The dark haired girl quickly released me in the second she heard me, she was giving a remorseful look, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

I was couching air into my lungs as Tsu came up to me. She was rubbing my back gently, asking in a more calmer-concern way then Momo did, "Are you okay, Genie? You had a lot of us worried when we didn't hear from you. What happened?"

I gave her a small teary smile once I gain enough air to speak again, "I'm fine, really. I just need to take off my jacket really quick."

She nodded as we start to move out of the doorway. When we're no longer of others way in getting into the room, I start to unbutton my jacket and taking my arms out of the sleeves gently. Once it was off and I moved it so I could hold it in my arms, I thought I heard a tiny gasp or two. I look up I see some people staring at my left forearm with surprise and extreme concern.

I know that I'm wearing a loose sleeveless white button-down shirt on so that both my side and my arm would feel better. But the way their looking at me wasn't helping my comfort level. I sent my right hand to cover my bandages that's on my entire forearm as best as I can. I somewhat duck my head down a bit as I spoke shyly, "Um, its better than how it looks?"

Izuku looks at me with concern filled eyes, "Are you sure that you should be here after you just left the hospital yesterday?"

Momo and Tsu both jumped to face him when they heard that, both shouting, "What!?" I think that a few other people in the room also heard it from him or the pair that had just shouted.

Momo looked back at me with worry, practically announcing it to the whole wing of the building, "You were at the hospital this entire time!?" She then steps up closer to me and put a hand on my right arm, almost shouting again as she said in concern, "What the heck happened to you!?"

I began to panic at the intensity that she's throwing at me. Sudden flashbacks to when my mom would scold me flooded to mind with fear. I could bearly try to form the beginning my sentence as I try to answer her, "I-I-I-"

Thankfully, Uraraka and Tsu came up to Momo to calm her down while also stating that she's scaring me.

While they did that Mezo then gently removes Momo's hand from my arm and pulled me to the side, away from the overly concern girl. He directed me to a desk in the front row and have me to sit down as he asks, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, she just overwhelmed me, that's all." I notice his eyes trailing down to my arm. I got another layer of the question he had just asked, "Don't worry. The doctor said that my arm has a shallow injury. It will be better in no time, promise."

He seemed to brighten a tiny bit of relief but still holds a shadow of concern as he said, "Okay. If you need any help, let me know. Alright?"

I gave him a smile, "I will. Thanks, Mezo."

I then heard some people walking up to me and saw Kyoka with a couple of other guys coming up to us. Kyoka looks to be relieved that I was okay to a certain extent. There's Hanta that seems to be glad that I'm back here in one piece. Plus Ojiro who appears to be happy that I'm back as well. But I can see a question swimming in his eyes.

Kyoka was the first to speak amongst them with relief in her voice, "Genie, your okay! What happened to you? Everybody was worried about you."

I gave her a small smile, "Sorry, it's a bit of a long story. Plus before you ask, my arm only has a shallow wound. It isn't that serious."

Kyoka nodded to me with a concerned look as Hanta spoke up, "We heard about what happened before you disappeared. You sounded really brave back in that movie theater."

I couldn't hide the blush that came to my cheeks, "Th-thanks." I then look over to Ojiro, noticing that he was pondering on something as I ask, "What's wrong Ojiro?"

He notices that I was talking to him. He then gave me a small smile, "Sorry, but I couldn't help to notice that you're wearing the school's uniform right now."

That grabbed the attention of the others as they look at my clothes. But it seems that Mezo was the only one that wasn't affected by the fact. Though, I think that I had even seen an unaffected look on Tokoyami's and Tsu's faces, too. _'I guess they were the first ones to really notice it besides Ojiro.'_

I just look up at him with a big smile, "Well, I was waiting for some of you guys to ask about it. You see-"

I was then interrupted by the bell with the door opening to show the scary teacher that Mic keeps calling 'Mummy Man.' He then steps into the room as he says, "Take your seats, everyone." He then notices me and motions me to come over, "You, come up here." I did as he wants, as I got out of the chair that I was sitting in before I walk up to the board the teacher spoke, "Class, for those of you who have already know this or not, but Genie had just been discharged out of the hospital since yesterday." I just got next to his desk as he continued while I'm now facing them, "But for those of you who didn't know, she will also be now joining our class for now on as a student starting today."

I stood there proudly as I said, "My name is Janine Fukusū. But I would still like all of you to still call me Genie if that's okay." I gave everyone a bright smile as I say, "Please take care of me or treat me like all of you have already. Thank you."

Everyone just stared at me blankly. The silence was a bit deafening for me as I grew more nervous. Then I saw delighted, joyful, amazed, excited, or even glad smiles starting to appear on everyone's faces. One by one, I just saw a bright face looking back at me. Not only that, but my nervousness disappears with each smile that's in front of me. (though Bakugo only showed annoyance with a hint of mild interest)

The teacher glances at me as he says, "You may call me Mr. Aizawa." He then points to an open desk right next to Mezo, "You will be sitting there, okay."

I look at him with a smile, "Hai." I then walk over to the open desk and sit down. Both me and Mezo look at each other as I glanced at him. I sware, I think I see the acceptance in his eyes when I looked into them. The smile that was already on my face just grew a bit in intensity at truly feeling welcomed here. He smiles back at me with his eyes before we both turn to look back at Mr. Aizawa as he starts class.

* * *

 **Notes**

 ***Genie is about 5'2 or a quarter less, and Izuku is about 5'5 1/4 (so Riko is about 3 1/4 inches taller than Genie, thought the math would help a bit)**


End file.
